Why do I cry?
by PreInfection
Summary: We've all wondered how the special infected came to be. We've all wondered what the special infected were really like, and most importantly we all want to know why the Witch cries. This is a story about them before the infection and depicts how their infection came to be: told from the Witch's point of view.
1. School's out but this time it's forever

Clean hands save lives.

I studied the orange poster many times but the words remained the same. Maybe I was reading it wrong? Or maybe it was just a joke?

I had been seeing many strange posters around lately but I hadn't been expecting to see one glued down onto the front door.

I had gone outside to grab the newspaper when the bright orange notice had caught my eye. The company name on the poster was familar; Ceda.

"Witch, do you have the newspaper yet!" I heard my brother's deep voice call out. I couldn't help but roll my eyes before picking up the rolled up paper at my feet before retuning inside.

My brother and I have always been close but not in a mushy way, more of a lets punch the hell out of each to show our affections way. Ever since mum and dad have been sick he has been taking care of me and the house while still attending school, he's eighteen and basically a life saver.

For a reason unknown to me him and his friends call me Witch, it used to hurt but I got used to it, it's just a stupid nickname after all, it's not like everyone calls me Witch.

"I got it." I said as I placed the newspaper down on the small kitchen table where my brother was eating toast.

"You ready for school?" He asked me as I sat down next to him and buttered my toast.

"Yep, I just have to get changed." 

"Why say yes you're ready then say you need to get changed?" he asked with a laugh before picking up the newspaper.

"Why do you want the newspaper?" I questioned him.

"Are you really asking that?" he asked with a shrug of his shoulders. "It might have something about the sickness our parents have."

"I thought that was just a bad case of influenza?"

"Yeah but the hospital hasn't contacted me about it, and there has been heaps of deadly germs spreading."

"Speaking of which, Smoker do you know what Ceda is?" I asked him as he gave up on reading and threw the newspaper on the table.

"Don't call me that, I only did it once and I haven't done it since, I've learnt my lesson."

"You mean I've only caught you once, and you regret being so careless?" I asked him.

He ignored me as he patted down some of his dark short hair. I wish I had my dark hair back. In a dumb moment I decided I wanted to have blond hair and dyed it however it failed and decided to turn a terrible white.

"The name Ceda rings a bell, why don't you look it up online?"

"I would but-

"If you don't hurry up we are going to be late for school."

I rolled my eyes again, it was like he could read my mind. "Alright, I'll go get changed." I said as I stood up and ran upstairs.

Ever since my parents had been taken to Mercy Hospital the house has seemed to be too quiet, empty.

I always leave my bedroom door open a crack, just to know that I'm not alone, I couldn't stand the thought of being alone.

I picked up my sleeveless tennis sweater and pulled it on over the singlet I had on. Since my brother had forced me to accept the fact that I wasn't allowed to do any housework (I don't know why, he said I should enjoy being a teenager) I had try to lessen the load of washing by wearing singlets with jumpers that didn't need to be washed that often.

I grabbed a light blue skirt and stepped into it before running a brush through my horrible hair.

I heard my brother beep the horn from his car as a hurry up and quickly left my room and jumped down the stairs. I saw my brother's green jumper on the back of his chair and quickly grabbed it before running outside to his old car.

"Finally the Witch is here." he said as he got out of the front seat to open my door.

"I'm not a princess you don't need to open my door." I said as I passed him his jacket.

"That's true, but you'd be helpless without me." He said with a chuckle before his smile quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" I said as I followed his eyes to the bright orange poster on the door.

He threw his jumper in the car before running up to the door. His eyes scanned the poster before he ripped it off and walked back to me.

"Who stuck this on our door?"

"I don't know, Ceda, I guess whoever they are-

"Is this some kind of joke? Do they think it's funny to stick this on our door. Clean hands save lives, just because our parents-

"Scott calm down, It's just a warning poster, they just don't want people to get sick."

My brother ignored me and ripped up the piece of paper before letting the breeze take it out of his hand.

"Scott-

"Hurry up or we'll be late." He said as he got into the car. I let out a sigh before getting in as well.

...

"Witch, wake up, we're here."

I really didn't want to leave the comfort of the car seat but after many punches in the arm from my brother I decided that maybe it would be less painful then staying here.

I opened my eyes and slowly undid my seat belt. Just as I was about to open the car a hooded figure smacked against the window and I heard myself scream. I saw him fall into fits of laughter. I slammed the door opened and smacked it into him and he fell back in pain.

"Don't startle me! You know I get scared easily!" I exclaimed at him before holding out my hand to help him up.

"Looks like my sister owned you." I heard my brother say with a laugh as he shut his own car door.

"I should have known not to mess with the Witch." He said as he gave me a smile. I however rolled my eyes.

The guy in front of my was Hadrian, he's best friends with my brother and me and only wears hoodies, it's rare just to get a glance at his face, which I know for a fact is quite good looking, even if he trys to hide it.

"Hey Scott have you heard the news?" Hadrian asked my brother as he shrugged.

"What news?"

"School's going to be canceled tomorrow, how cool is that?"

"Wait, what, why?" I asked as Hadrian laughed.

"You sure love your alliteration," He said as he simple shook his head. "I have no idea why, they're going to tell us at an assembly."

"Hey Scott," I heard a feminine voice call out as we all spun around to see who was there only to see Sophie. She had her brown hair in two ponytails and had decided to plant bright red lipstick on today.

"Hey Sophie," he said as she walked over to our small group.

"The teachers want us all in the hall." She said with an excited look on her face. "This is the last day of school."

"Why?" I asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Who cares, it's great!" She replied as she patted me on the head.

Whenever I was around her and Scott I always felt like an ant, they were both so tall, at least Hadrian didn't dwarf me.

"Anyway we should go to the hall." She said as she linked arms with me.

"You boys go save us seats." She said.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Hadrian asked as she waved her hand at him.

"Gives us time," She said as they took the hints and walked ahead.

"What's wrong?" I asked her when they left. She unhooked her arm from mine and sighed.

"I'm just worried about you, that's all, about your social standing in your year." She spat out some bright yellow gum that she had been chewing and I couldn't help but cringe.

"Um well thank you but I'm fine."

"How many friends do you have besides your brother, Hadrain and me?"

"Um, Does Mr Brown count?"

"Listen, you need to stop being shy, I know you're only sixteen while we're eighteen but you need more friends."

"I don't want anymore friends, I'm happy when I'm with you guys."

"Don't you get lonely?" She asked as I paused to think.

"I'll never get lonely, I have the people in my life that I need- well minus the parents at the moment but they'll be back soon."

"Ok, whatever you say, but if you ever need any friends just tell me, I'm popular, I can work my magic."

"Uh-sure," I said with a laugh as we walked up to the Hall.

When we entered I saw about ten rows of chairs filled up.

"Where is everyone?" I asked her as we walked over the where Hadrian was waving at us.

"I don't know." She said as I slipped into the row of seats and sat next to Hadrian while she sat on the end next to Scott.

"Students can I have your attention." A voice in the microphone called.

I turned my head to the front of the hall only to see Mr Brown. I could help but smile, Mr Brown was such a happy and friendly teacher, a little bit overweight-ok alot overweight but that only made him more funny. He had his usual brown sweatpants on and wore a small smile.

"Most of you have probably heard that school will be canceled for awhile, which is indeed correct, this information had been sent to your parents by email and by a letter."

I glanced over at Scott who was seated on the other side of Hadrian and saw his stone like expression.

"Why you might be asking? Well as you know there has been an illness going around, and until it has settled down, school will not be on. Most of your peers haven't even turned up to school today as you can see."

The row infront of me started clapping like idiots and Mr Brown quickly told them to be quiet.

"School will be back as soon as possibly so keep an eye out for a return date on the website. You all may stay seated here under supervision for the rest of the day."

As soon as he stopped talking I heard what seemed like millions of conversations break out.

I stood up and Hadrian quickly grabbed my arm.

"Ouch," I said as I pulled away from him. "Do you ever cut your nails?"

He laughed. "Sorry," he said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to see Mr Brown." I said with a smile. "Don't worry I'll be back."

"I wasn't worried Witch," he said as I laughed.

"Now you're the one in love with alliteration."

I slipped back out of the row and walked to the front of the Hall. Mr Brown smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Mr Brown, do you know what the illness that's spreading around is?"

He shook his head. "Sorry no, we were only told that the school had to be cancled due to illness, which rarely ever happens, so I'm guessing it's a bad one."

"Oh," I said as I looked down at my feet. Maybe my parents were worse than I thought.

"What's wrong?" he asked me as I shook my head.

"Nothing," I said as I noticed how pale he was.

"Hey are you feeling okay?" I asked as he nodded.

"Of course, I feel like I'm going to explode though, I must have had to much of that pudding." He said with a laugh. "You better get back to your brother, he looks worried."

I nodded. "Thanks."

I walked over to where Scott and Hadrian were standing.

"Where's Sophie?" I asked Hadrian as he pointed behind him.

"She's being social." He said.

"Oh and Hadrian's staying out our place for awhile, I hope that's okay." Scott said as he whispered in my ear. "His dad's drunk again, Hadrian doesn't want to be around him."

"Of course, that's fine."

...

The day had gone by slowly, like a slug trying to cross a big pathway, I was glad when the bell went and we left. The car ride had been quick though, we turned the radio up and did very bad karaoke.

When we pulled up I was jumped out of the car and pulled the frontseat down so Hadrian could get out.

"Scott-

I looked around only to see that Scott was already at the front door peeling an orange notice off. I only caught a quick look at it which said something about a wearing face mask before he teared it up casually and entered the house.

"Thanks for letting me say." Hadrian said as I shut the car door.

"You should be thanking Scott." I said as we walked up the front door which Scott had left opened.

"Witch hurry up and get inside." I heard Scott call out.

"Yeah whatever Smoker," I shouted back with a laugh however Hadrian was not smiling. "Let me guess, you knew about him smoking?"

"Of course," he said. "But he stopped as soon as you caught him."

"Did he? Or are you just saying that for him?"

"No I'm serious, he stopped because of you, he didn't want to hurt you." He said before raising an eyebrow. "So his nickname is Smoker?"

"Well it's not as bad as Witch." I said as we walked into the kitchen where Scott was making something for us to eat.

"Well I need a nickname, something cool."

"Like Hungry Hadrian?" I said with a laugh.

"How about Hunter? That's cool isn't it?" Scott said as Hadrian faced palmed.

"Yeah, cool for a werido, My nickname should should be Hadrian the awesome."

"I'm calling you Hunter, Hadrian the awesome is lame." Scott said and I nodded.

"Yep, I'm calling you Hunter too." I said as Hadrian shook his head.

"Call me what you will but I will only reply to Hadrian the awesome."

The phone suddenly rang and I screamed and fell out of my chair.

"Gosh you get startled easily." Hadrian laughed as Scott picked up the phone.

"It's not funny." I said as I picked up my chair.

I looked at Scott who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as he hung up.

"That was Mercy Hospital, they want us to go there right away."

...

A/N: Hey everyone, here's the first chapter of my fanfcition, thank you all for reading :)

I would love your opinons on it, feel free to send me a message or review-though nothing critical please-this is just for fun, though if I do have grammer or spelling mistakes it would be great if you let me know so I can fix it up :)

I've had this idea in my head for ages and I just couldn't hold it in anymore, this chapter is more of an introduction to the story. I haven't named the Witch yet but I think I might leave her un-named, just because it adds the mystery to her. More Special infected will appear in future chapters. List of characters are below:

Narrator/?: Witch

Scott: Smoker

Hadrian: Hunter

Sophie: Spitter

Mr Brown: Boomer


	2. I regret to inform you

The whole car ride my sweaty hands were clasped around the stick of a candy swirl lollipop. I felt my long nails dig into my palm. When I felt a hand on my arm I flinched.

"Gosh you're tense," I heard my brother say as he pulled into a parking spot.

"Of course I am, and besides you know I get startled easily." I said as I looked down at the hand on my arm. Hadrian had a sad smile on his face.

"Sorry if I'm making you guys tense." I said as Hadrian moved his hand as my brother undid his seat belt.

"We're here." He said as I took the hint and slid out of the car.

I looked up and panic flooded through me. Towering in front of me was Mercy Hospital, a big thirty-floored building that seemed to have illness written all over it.

"What happened to your lollipop?" I heard Scott ask.

"I ate it." I said as I saw Hadrain's jaw drop out of the corner of my eyes.

"That was a massive lollipop." He stated and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sugar keeps my mind off reality, drowns out the truth, keeps me happy for a while." I said as Scott laughed.

"It's a funny story, she had to go to the doctor's to get a needle and he gave a small sugar bag to squeeze but she ate it instead, she said she didn't even feel the needle go in until she finished eating her sugar, then she started crying and screaming-

Scott stopped speaking when he saw the death glare I was giving him.

"Anyway," he said as he smacked both me and Hadrian on the shoulder. "Lets go."

As we made our way over to the buliding I made a quick detour to a bin that I saw out of the corner of my eyes.

As I threw the lollipop stick into the bin a small figure jumped out at me causing me to scream and fall back onto the pathway.

The figure fell onto the floor in fits of laughter and both Hadrain and Scott had run over to me.

"What's wrong?" Hadrain asked as anger flooded through me.

"This kid! He jumped out from behind the bin and scared me-

I looked back at the figure, it turns out he wasn't even a kid, just a very short and hunched over adult who hadn't grown up yet. His red hair was balding and as he stood up he was still trying to hold back fits of laughter.

"I can't hehe believe you actually got scared hehe." He laughed before Scott held back Hadrian who looked like he was about to pounce onto the short man.

"That wasn't funny." I said to him however he just laughed again.

"Oh but it was hehe very funny hehe."

"Ok, lets go, this is a waste of time." Scott said as the short man suddenly lunged forward and jumped onto his back.

"What the hell!" Scott exclaimed as the sudden shift of weight caused him to fall fowards and almost smack into the hospital.

Hadrian pulled the man off Scott's back before pinning him down onto the floor.

"Who do you think you are? If you don't leave now I'll call the police!" He exclaimed at the short man.

The short man only shrugged his shoulders with a giggle before Hadrain got off him and pulled us both inside.

"What a freak." Scott said as he rubbed his back before walking over to the lady who was seated at the small desk.

"Um hello can we go to floor four." Scott said as the lady's smiling face suddenly vanished.

"I'm sorry but no one is allowed on that floor."

"Why?" I exclaimed. The lady opened her mouth to speak but was cut off from another voice.

"You must be Scott." The voice said as we all spun around to see a man in a lab coat. He looked middle aged and seemed liked he hadn't slept in awhile.

"Yes, and you must be Doctor Smith?" Scott asked as he held out his hand for a hand shake but when Doctor Smith didn't take it he put it down.

"Try to avoid contact with as many people as you can." He said to Scott as a sort of apologies for not shaking his hand.

"I'm sorry the call was last minute but we need to have this meeting as soon as possible."

"Of course." Scott said however I raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" I asked Doctor Smith who looked over at Scott.

"I didn't know you were bringing guests? The room is already full to the brim."

"She's family." My brother said as he put an arm around my shoulder.

"And you?" The doctor asked Hadrain.

"I'm a friend." He said but the doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait here."

The doctor scribbled on a clipboard before leading Scott towards the lift, Hadrian quickly grabbed my arm.

"I'll wait here for you both." He said as I nodded before running over to them and entering the lift.

I heard a soft ding as the door shut and I quickly took the noisy lift as a cover up to whisper to Scott.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that we are about to be told something about our parents."

The door opened on floor three and as soon as the door opened I heard a roar of noise come from behind the doors of the room opposite us.

We all got out and entered the room only to see seats and seats filled up with worried people.

"You'll have to take a seat up the back." Doctor Smith said to me before turning to Scott. "You have a seat up the front."

"But-

"It's okay Scott, I'll be fine." I said as I gave him a nod. "It'll be better for us both if you are up the front."

He gave me a sad smile before walking to the front of the room with Doctor Smith.

I turned my back to them as I quickly tried to find a seat, however there was none to be taken, all of them had people in them.

"You look like you need a seat young lady?" A kind voice called out.

I turned around only to see a very big buff man in a white collar shirt, tie and a casual pair of jeans. He had glasses and a brief case which looked quite strange because he looked more like someone who would be lifting weights then working in an office. He had short dark hair and kind eyes.

"Oh, hello, I would love a seat but there are none."

"This whole room is full of seat you can choose from, it's just the fact that no one has offered their's to a nice young girl like you, here have mine." The man stood up and I shook my head.

"No that's your seat, it wouldn't be fair."

"Of course it would." He said as he lead me to his seat on the end of the the second last row.

"I'll just get another one." He with a smile before he quickly left the room and returned with a small white chair. He put it next to mine and sat down.

"See, it wasn't that hard to find another one."

"Thank you," I said, and I really meant it, I was greatful for the seat. "Why are you here?"

"My wife is sick, I got a call the other day to attend this information meeting." He said with a sadness in his eyes before he put on a smile. "What about you?"

"My parents are sick." I said as he looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said. "I don't have a mother, I have a father and two other brothers, we're triplets."

"I see." I said with a smile, I could tell he was trying not to think about his wife so I continued the conversation. "Do you all have big muscles?"

He laughed. "Yes, one of my brothers is in the navy and the other is in the air force, my father wanted me to join the army."

"Really?" I asked and he nodded his head. "I almost did, but I met the woman of my dreams, settled down and started a family."

"Wow, that's awesome." I said.

"I have no desire to kill, the pure thought of that makes me queasy, if you walk around with a gun and fire at people you basically are the tank itself aren't you? A killling machine."

"Yeah." I agreed as he held out his hand. "I'm Tommy, well I'm actually Tony but Tommy sounds better to me."

I thought about what Doctor Smith said about shaking hands however I didn't want to be rude. I also didn't feel comfortable about giving out my real name to people I had just met, even if he did seem nice.

"Just call me Witch." I said as I shook his hand.

"Witch? That's a mean name though."

"It's okay, it's just a nickname."

"Everyone can I have your attention." Doctor Smith said on the microphone as the whole room went silent. I think everyone wanted to know what was going on.

"As you know there has been some sort of illness going around, some bad case of influenza. This illness is different from most things we have seen so we have named this the Green Flu."

"Who cares, why can't we see our loved ones!" A man exclaimed before Doctor Smith held up his hand for silence.

"This information is highly confidential, and we are only telling you this because if you are in this room it means that a family member has this illness."

That's when everything went crazy. People stood up to shout while others started screaming, everyone looked mad and scared. The noise was getting to me, all the pain, all the fear. I felt anger and depression mix up inside of me.

Oh no, I was not going to cry was I? Not in front of all these people. I pinched my arms but that only reminded me that my parents had an unknown sickness that didn't have a cure.

I heard myself let out a sob. It was quiet but then it became uncontrollable, and louder. I threw my hands on my face, trying to hide from the crowd but more and more people began to stare.

Why wouldn't they just leave me alone? I didn't want anyone looking at me, I just wanted this nightmare to be over and my parents to be back. I flinched when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Tony-well Tommy, he was trying to make me feel better but I only felt worse.

"It's alright, don't cry." I heard Tony say before hearing a familar voice.

"What happened!" My brother exclaimed at Tony as I looked up.

"She's just upset about her parents." He said before seeing the glare he was giving him. "Do you know her?"

"I'm her brother." He said with a worried look on his face. "Is it alright if you take my seat up the front?I would like to sit next to her."

"Of course." Tony said as he stood up and let Scott take his seat.

"I'm sorry- I can't help myself, I'm trying not to cry but-

I was cut off by an embrace from him. It was weird but nice at the same time.

"Our parents will get better, I know they will." He said as he pulled away from me and smiled. "So stop crying."

"Thanks." I said as Doctor Smith started speaking again.

"I regret to inform you that this sickness, the Green flu can be caught too easily meaning you will not be permitted to see your family members untill they get better."

"Is there a cure?" A woman shouted out.

"Everyone single scientist is trying to find a cure for this I assure you. Even I have been looking into it. Ceda is the one you should talk to about that."

"How do we avoid the sickness?" Another random person shouted out.

"Ceda had more information about that-

"What is Ceda?" I saw Tony stand up and ask.

"Ceda stands for CivilEmergency andDefenseAgency, they have protected millions of people from terrifying consequences of natural and manmade disasters. They are now working on the Green Flu."

"Come on lets go, Hadrain's waiting for us." Scott whispered to me as I shook my head.

"Don't you want to stay? Find out as much as we can about this Green Flu?"

"No not really, all I know is that these people are stopping us from seeing our parents because they don't want us to get sick, that's all I needed to know."

"Okay, I guess we can go." I said as we stood up and left as quietly as we could.

As we jumped in the lift I couldn't help but feel tempted to go to the fourth floor. It was heartbreaking to think that my parents were in here but I wasn't allowed to see them.

Just as though my brother could read my mind he pressed the button to go to the fourth floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as the lifted lunged upwards.

"What do you think?"

"I-

"This door will not open without the passcode, please state the passcode." A robotic voice stated.

"Since when did this lift have a passcode?" My brother asked before noticing all the orange posters stuck in the lift. "Ceda must have done it."

"Lets go." I said as I pressed the button to go back down to the first floor. I didn't feel comfortable with 'breaking and entering' but knew that if we didn't leave now my brother would have all kinds of guesses as to what the passcode could be.

The lift door made a ding as the doors opened and Hadrian jumped out of his seat when he saw us.

"What happened?" He asked us when we walked up to him.

"It's a long story." I said to him as we left the hospital. "I'll tell you in the car-

I stopped as I saw the annoying red headed guy who had scared me earlier. He was playing with a small horse figurine and I couldn't help but laugh.

He looked up and grinned when he saw me and I quickly regretted laughing.

"Back so hehe soon?" He laughed before my brother chucked a yoyo at him. The yoyo got caught around the man's wrist and he quickly stopped laughing when my brother pulled him towards us.

"Where did you get that yoyo?" I asked as Scott smiled.

"My back pocket." He said as the man stumbled at his feet.

"How did you do that!" Hadrain asked but Scott just shrugged his shoulders before turning to the man.

"What's your name?" He asked as the man tried to back away.

"J-Jack." He said as he tried to undo the yoyo that was knotted up around his wrist.

"Well Jack, you stay away from us alright, you say away from me and Hadrian and my sister."

"Yes, I will I swear." He said as Scott nodded and cut the string, freeing Jack.

"Now scram." he said as Jack quickly jumped to his feet and ran off, as he ran he started laughing again and I rolled my eyes.

"That was epic," said Hadrain.

"I guess it was." Scott said as he faked Jack's laugh. "Look at me I'm so funny I scare people and jump on their backs and I love horses, I'm a professional Jockey."

"He wishes he was Jockey." Hadrian said before yawning. "Lets hurry up and get to the car."

"Thanks guys for always being there for me." I said as they both turned to look at me.

"Don't worry Witch, we love you and we'll always be by your side, no matter what." Scott said as I linked arms with both of them and headed towards the car.

...

A/N: Hey guys that was the second chapter of my fanfiction 'Why do I cry?' I hope you enjoyed it.

I would love your opinons on it, feel free to send me a message or review-though nothing critical please-this is just for fun, though if I do have grammer or spelling mistakes it would be great if you let me know so I can fix it up :)

I hope to start writting the next chapter as soon as possible :)

We met more special infected this chapter, here is the character list so far:

Narrator/?: Witch

Scott: Smoker

Hadrian: Hunter

Sophie: Spitter

Mr Brown: Boomer

Jack: Jockey

Tony/Tommy: Tank

Haha (Karma) Charger is the only one left.


	3. The beginning of the end

I stood at the top of the stairs, shock pounded through my body, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

My parents where standing in the doorway with smiles on their faces.

"Mum, dad, you're okay!" I exclaimed as I saw them walk into living room like they had never left. I ran up to them and embraced them both.

"I can't believe you guys got better so quickly!" I exclaimed happily however their smiles quickly disappeared.

"We aren't better, we just came back to take you with us. You don't need to be here." My father said before his face warped into an old fragile face with green boils and my mother's face turned sickly as she started coughing.

"What are you talking about, what's going on!" I exclaimed as fear replaced the happiness that had just been pounding through me. My mother and father both jumped at me and I stumbled backwards.

"Scott, Hadrain, help me!" I exclaimed as I ran out of the house but my mother was already out there. Suddenly I couldn't move, it was like my feet were glued to the ground and they ran towards me.

"Scott, Hadrian, help me!"

I sat up in my bed. Sweat dripped off my body as Hadrian lent over my bed right where my Father's face had just been.

"H-Hadrain." I mumbled before he put a hand on my forehead.

"Nightmare?" He asked as I nodded. He handed me a glass of water as I sat up.

"I used to have them all the time, I used to dream that my dad was chasing me around with a knife." He said before looking up at the roof.

"I'm sorry about your dad, I know that his drunk again, that's why you're here."

"I'm used to it." He said before frowning. "Anyway I need to go back tomorrow, to see how Misty's doing."

"Misty's your cat, right?" I asked as he nodded.

"I have to make sure she's okay."

"Don't go," I heard myself say before clearing my throat. "You and her can live here, at least until my parents come back."

"Really? Is that okay?" I nodded before hearing my brother cough from the room next door.

"You'll have to ask Scott first but I think he'll agree." The coughing sounded alot like how my mother had sounded in my dream and I wondered if that's where it came from.

"Is Scott alright?" I asked Hadrain as he sighed.

"Smoker's karma."

"Why are you in my room anyway?" I asked him as he raised an eyebrow.

"You were calling for me, I could hear you from downstairs, Scott on the other hand is in a deep sleep."

"Oh," I said as he took the empty glass out of my hands.

"Listen, you and your brother are important to me, you guys are my best friends and you care about me, so whenever you need me, whenever I hear you call my name I'll come for you and I'll protect you, I promise."

"Pinky swear?" I said as I held out my pinky. He smiled as his pinky took mine.

"I promise."

"I promise to try to call you Hadrian the awesome instead of Hunter." I said as he laughed.

"Where did the name Hunter even come from?" He asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"You'll have to ask Scott, but I can totally see you in a forest with a gun looking for a deer."

"Hey if I was a Hunter I'd be the type from a cool video game, not the normal type."

I felt my eyes flutter, I was tired and I knew it, Hadrian knew it too.

"I'll let you get some sleep." He said as he walked over to the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said as I closed my eyes. Finally some sleep...

"Witch."

"Hm."

"Open your eyes, it's ten o'clock in the morning."

"Really? I said as I turned over but my brother forced my eyes open.

"Get up."

"But there's nothing to get up for." I said however he crossed his arm.

"You can whine as much as you want at night time, but it's day time, so get up and wander around."

I shoved my blankets off me as I sat up and ran my long finger nails through my hair.

"Where's Hadrian?"

"His gone to get his cat, he'll be back soon."

"Can I go back to bed now?"

"No go to the living room and watch some television, I'll make you breakfast."

Scott left the room as I got changed and brushed my hair before running downstairs and settling in front of the television.

"The sickness is quite easy to avoid, as long as you follow Ceda's instructions." A reporter said before I changed the channel. A different interview was on but was also talking about the sickness.

"It's just influenza, nothing to panic about, it'll pass over-

I changed the channel again only to see the moive Zombieland was playing. Suddenly it went into an advertisment about wearing face masks. Scott walked over to me with toast and orange juice and I turned the t.v off.

"What do you think the sickness does to you? I haven't actually seen anyone with it really, does it give you a cold or something?" I asked my brother who shrugged.

"Who knows, but if was just a cold it wouldn't be that bad, I heard that the sickness makes the people act funny."

"That's a buch of lies and you know it, the sickness wouldn't make the people act different, they probably can't even move, right?" I asked with a worried tone in my voice.

My brother paused before speaking.

"Nothing on the television?" He asked as I shook my head.

"If it was a normal day school would be on, so all the weird shows are on at this time." I said with a laugh when he passed me my toast and placed the glass of orange juice down on the small table in front of us.

"Finally, a moment of peace." Scott said just as the phone started to ring. "Almost."

He got up and left the room. I poked my half eaten toast before looking down at my stomach. In all the drama yesterday I had only eaten breakfast, yet today I wasn't feeling hungry. I pushed the plate away before sipping my orange juice.

"Witch, it's Sophie, she wants to talk to you." he said as he passed the phone to me.

I nodded a thanks before running upstairs into my room, I left the door open as I fell on my bed.

"Hey Sophie."

_"Hey, what up girl? How are you?"_

"Fine." I fibbed, my parents had been on my mind. "You?"

_"Great! I"m loving the time off school, it's fabulous!"_

"I guess I am, but it's pretty boring without school."

_"Hey you have your brother though, I guess his fun to talk to."_

"You have a brother as well." I pointed out before rolling off my bed and opening my laptop.

_"Yeah but he is three, and a massive pain in the butt, he won't eat unless I eat, so I'm eating twice as much as I should be at the moment, I'm eating when I get hungry and when he gets hungry."_

"That would suck." I said as I typed up Ceda into the internet. "Oh and Hadrain's also coming over to my house, well coming back, he stayed last night."

_"Wow you are so lucky to live in a house full of hot guys."_

She blabbered on for awhile and I kind of tuned out of the conversation while reading about Ceda.

I decided to type up the Green Flu in the Ceda website, to see if anything would pop up.

_"What would you give Hadrain on a scale, bad meaning bad and good meaning he's hot."_

Sophie's words went in one ear and out the other when suddenly the internet crashed.

"Great!" I exclaimed angrily. "I was just getting to the good part."

_"Wow he should feel flattered that you feel that way."_ I heard Sophie laugh before trying to remember what the conversation was.

"What? Sorry I wasn't listening." I said.

_"Girl get with the program, we've been talking about boys-_

"Sorry Sophie I have to go." I said as I shut my laptop. "Sorry."

_"I have a feeling you're on the computer right? People have that voice when they are paying more attention to the computer screen."_

"Well I was on the computer and I now I have to talk to Scott about the internet."

_"Okay, whatever just ditch me."_ I heard her laugh. _"See you later, I'm going to go shopping."_

She hung up and I ran downstairs.

"Scott do you know what happened to the internet-

I paused. He was in the middle of making a jenga tower.

"What on earth are you doing?" I asked him.

"Amusing myself." He said as he pulled out another jenga stick and placed it carefully ontop.

"The internet's down."

"Find something else to do then." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"I was researching Ceda and the Green Flu."

"It's not our job to research it, just relax."

"But-

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said as I walked pass my brother and to the front door.

I opened the door only to see Hadrain with a fluffy kitty in his arms.

"Aw she's so cute." I said as I let him in and shut the door.

"I brought some of her food as well." Hadrian said as he placed her down on the floor.

"She can be bad sometimes, but I don't think she break anything-

All of a sudden there was a crash. Hadrian and I spun around only to see that Scott's jenga tower had fallen when Misty had turned to rub her face against it. Misty had made a run for it and was hiding under the table while Scott sat there with an annoyed look on his face.

"I've never liked cats." He said as he pulled a jenga pieace out of his shirt.

"Sorry." Hadrian said to him but Scott only laughed.

"As a punishment you guys are going to help me build it again."

"What, no way!" I exclaimed as my brother smiled. "When did I come into this."

"Since you were the one who told Hadrian he could bring his cat around and since you have nothing to do."

I opened my mouth to object by was cut off by Hadrain elbowing me.

"I'm in the same boat as you Witch."

I sighed as I sat down on the floor with Scott and Hadrain quickly followed.

Time seemed to speed up. Misty came out and sat on Hadrian's lap as we built it many times, but the tower would never stay up for long.

I looked out the window.

"Wow it's night time already?" I asked in denial but Scott only laughed.

"The sun just set, you must have been too absorbed in tower making to see it."

"Where's Misty?" I asked Scott. Misty had sat on Scott's lap for awhile which he didn't like at first, but I could see that he had warmed up to the cat. I felt somewhat left out that Misty hadn't sat on my lap.

"She ran off just then, she's hiding upstairs." Scott said.

"Why would she hide?"

"Something must have scared her."

I heard a bang on the door and I flinched before laughing.

"I get startled so easily." I said. "Must have just been a bird-

There was another bang and I flinched again.

"Ok what the heck is that."

"Someone's at the door." Hadrian said as the banging grew louder and faster.

"No, someone's trying to break in!" Scott exclaimed as he ran upstairs. I knew he was running upstairs to get his baseball bat and I pulled Hadrian in the kitchen.

I looked through the kitchen draws untill I found my father's machete which he used to use when he went on holidays in the rainforest.

"Do you have another one?" Hadrian whispered.

"No." I whispered back as my eyes scanned the kitchen. I ran over to the kitchen sink and pick up a frying pan before running over and giving it to him.

"You get the machete and I get the frying pan?" He asked just as a hand broke through the door.

"What the-

I stopped speaking. The person wasn't going to push down the door they were going to break through the door. I had no idea how they got that strength.

All of a sudden Scott came running down the stairs with a phone in one hand and his baseball bat in the other.

He slammed the baseball bat into the twitching hand before opening the door to get a better hit at the figure. The figure ran inside and Hadrain had run over and smacked the figure on the back of the head.

The person fell onto the floor and we all stood there and looked at each other.

I walked over to them as Scott turned the body over.

I heard myself scream when I saw it.

The figure was a girl that went to my school, except she was pale and sickly with a couple of boils here and there. The part that scared me the most was that she was covered in blood, I know for a fact that we did make her bleed, so why was she covered in blood.

The sight was horrific and I heard myself start crying.

"Did we kill her?" I asked as Scott ran over to me and hid the sight in an embrace.

"I didn't hit her that hard?" Hadrian exclaimed as I heard police cars pull up.

"Oh my god we're going to jail." I exclaimed as I continued crying.

"We are not going to jail."

I pulled away from Scott as a policeman walked up to the door which was still open. I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows at the policeman, he was wearing a full hazmat suit.

"May I see the body?"

Hadrain stood aside and the policeman shook his head.

"Another one." He said to himself as he pulled out his phone and dial a number.

"What does he mean?" I asked Scott but he put his finger to his lips which told me to shut up.

"Ceda's on there way." The policeman said as he hung up. "I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry, but you are all infected."

A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUN a cliffhanger. I was working on this chapter all morning and am glad I finished it. I would say that the story really begins next chapter, I hope you like it :)

I would love your opinons on it, feel free to send me a message or review-though nothing critical please-this is just for fun, though if I do have grammer or spelling mistakes it would be great if you let me know so I can fix it up :)

I hope to start writting the next chapter as soon as possible :)

List of special infected:

Narrator/?: Witch

Scott: Smoker

Hadrian: Hunter

Sophie: Spitter

Mr Brown: Boomer

Jack: Jockey

Tony/Tommy: Tank

Haha I haven't forgotten about (Karma) Charger, he'll appear soon :)


	4. Information

Information:

Hey guys, sorry this isn't the next chapter but I am in the middle of doing that as we speak, I got a question from AnimeWolfAlienRaptor4 and this what they asked:

"y would they be infected? They weren't even bitten! Or scratched! "

Well I couldn't send them a reply by message and I thought it was a good question.

The answer is that they might not even be infected, this diease (The Green Flu) is new and Ceda aren't 100% sure of how it spreads, they know that it spreads from bites and scratches but they aren't sure if that's the only way it spreads so to be safe they assume that everyone who has been in direct contact with the infected have the infection.

I hope that answers your question :)

Thank you everyone for reading my story, it means so much to me. If you have any questions or you just want to talk about it feel free to review or message me.

Plus I will admit that I am picking favorite characters, I know that the main ones I write are the Witch, Scott and Hadrain. I just love them, of course the other speical infected will be in the story alot more but the main relationship is the friendship between Witch-Scott-Hadrain.

Hadrain seems to be the favorite so far, you gotta love a hunter.

Thanks again.

P.S I love to reply to all my messages and reviews but sometime I can't if you make Private Message Denied :)


	5. Wake me from this nightmare

"We can't be infected-can we?" I asked the policeman who gave me a sad look.

"Are you the children of Lea and James-

"Yes we are, what about them?" Scott cut in.

"They are in quarantine with the infection at Mercy hospital, is that correct?" The policeman asked as I nodded.

"The school you attend, is there a teacher named Bruce Brown, or Mr Brown?"

"Yes there is, what's wrong with him?" I asked with panic in my voice.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to take you all into quarantine."

"You'll do no such thing, I don't feel sick at all." Scott said as the policeman pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"I'm sorry," he said. "You have been exposed to the infection on a number of occasions, there's nothing more I can do but keep you away from everyone else."

"At least let Hadrian go." Scott said before the policeman shook his head.

"He has been in contact with you two."

A couple more policeman in hazmat suit entered and carefully put the body of the girl into a body bag.

"I don't think she's dead, I didn't hit her that hard." Hadrain said to the policemen but they shook their heads.

"These are sick and weak people, one hit can kill them."

I could see horror flood onto Hadrian's expression.

"If she was so weak then how come she could break through the door?" I asked, trying to help Hadrian feel less guilty.

"More will be explained by Ceda." The first policeman said as he stepped aside and let another person walk in. This person's hazmat suit was different from the police. It was a dark green instead of black and had the words Ceda down the side of the left arm.

"We ask you not to panic or contact anyone." The man said in a muffled voice. "You will all be questioned before placed in quarantine."

I couldn't believe what was happening. I felt so normal, while everyone around me was leaning away from us, like we had lumps of boils and sneeze all over us.

What if I was the only one with the Green Flu? What if you didn't feel it until later on when it was too late, what if I was making everyone sick?

I felt a hand hold mine and turned my head to see Scott.

"This is just a mistake, don't worry, we'll be out of it in no time." He said with determination in his voice.

Was he in some kind of denial? Well we had just seen a girl die and now we were being carried away because we had the Green Flu.

At that moment my brain clicked on. The symptoms of the Green Flu had been revealed to us. The girl that had been carried away in the body bag must have had the Green Flu, that's why she looked so sick. Somehow the illness must make you lash out.

"Mum and dad have the Green Flu, do you think that's what it's like?" I said as I felt my hand squeeze his.

"I don't know." He said as I looked over at Hadrian who was on the other side of me. I took his hand as well as the policemen and Ceda looked around the house. We stood there like a wall, trying not to think about what had happened when the man in the Ceda suit told us it was time to go.

"Wait what about my cat?" Hadrain asked the policeman who crossed his arms.

"Have you touched the cat?" The policeman asked.

"Well-

"He hasn't." I heard Scott cut in.

What was he doing? Why did he lie to the police?

"Very well." The policeman said. "We'll take care of it."

"Thank you." Hadrian said as he saw her tiny head poke through the stairs. "Bye Misty."

The man in the Ceda suit took us up to a van and told us to get in the back area which was cut off from the driver and passenger seat.

As I was getting in I saw the police put yellow tape around our house along with many orange posters.

The van door shut quickly and I heard it locked. We all sat on a seat.

"Why did you lie to the policeman about Misty?" I asked Scott as he rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think? If he knew that Hadrain had touched her they wouldn't go near her, they would think she might have some of the 'infection' on her. She would die eventually."

Hadrian looked ill at the thought.

"But what if she does have some infection on her?" I asked him.

"She doesn't, we're not sick."

"How can you be sure Scott?"

He paused before he shook his head. "This illness is serious, you've seen how it makes people act, I don't even feel the slightest headache, I'm assuming that because we have been in contact with the 'infected' or whatever they're call, they need to put us in quarantine."

"Wow, maybe you're right." Hadrian said.

"Do you know how long the car trip will be?"

"It shouldn't be long if we are going to Mercy hospital. You must be tired." Scott said as I nodded.

"Yeah but I'll live."

Most of the car trip was quiet, we left each other to think. It was only when the van stopped that a thought poped into my head.

"Do you remember that policeman saying something about Mr Brown?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that as well." Hadrian said as Scott tuned into the conversation.

"You don't think he has the Green Flu do you?" Scott asked.

"Oh god I hope not," I said before remembering something. "I spoke to him on the last day of school, he did look ill, but I would have never have guessed-

"We're unlocking the door please remain seated." A voice called.

We all went silent as the door slowly swung open.

There was a bright white light from outside and I covered my eyes.

"Where are we?" Scott asked as he got up and walked out of the van. The people in Ceda hazmat outfits made way for him.

"It doesn't matter, it's a path away from people that can get you up to floor four."

"Floor four?" I asked as I tried to hold back an excited tone. Maybe I could see my parents.

"That's where most of the people are quarantined, don't worry, after questioning you will be separated from the more infected people."

"Gee thanks." Hadrian said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Please follow us at a distance." A woman said before leading the way.

We walked past abandoned ambulances (I'm guessing they had carried infected people ) before arriving at a lift.

"So how's this going to work? Are we going to ride ontop so you don't get infected?" Hadrian asked as I elbowed him.

"We will not enter, there is someone waiting for you on the fourth floor and sercurity guards on all the other falls so please don't try to run away like some people do." The woman said as she stood aside.

"There is a passcode to open the doors which is-

She paused for a moment.

"The passcode is the Green flu, god save us."

"What now?" Hadrian asked, I however pulled both him and Scott into the lift.

"Thank you." I said as the doors shut with the familar dinging sound.

"The Green flu is the illness right." Hadrian asked.

"Yes of course, you didn't know about it though, the public must still think it's just a bad case of influenza." Scott said as the lift stopped.

"This door will not open without the passcode, please state the passcode." The robotic voice stated.

"The Green Flu, god save us." I said as the lift door opened.

Standing at the door was a woman and two men all in hazmat suits, I never thought I would see so many hazmat suits in my life and they were starting to make me angry.

"Young lady would you please come with me for questioning," She said as I reluctantly left the two boys and followed the woman down the long corridor.

I didn't really pay attention to my surroundings, I just walked with my head down as the woman walked many steps in front of me.

We finally stopped and entered a small hospital room. It had a bed and a drip along with a bench, that had many complicated looking medical devices on it. The room had a window but it had been covered up with black material and stuck down with tape.

"Please take a seat." She said as I sat down on the made bed as she pulled out a clipboard.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions, and please don't lie, what you say might impact someone's life."

"Okay." I said as she picked up a pen.

"Do you feel sick in any way?"

"No."

"No headache, fever, runny nose, sore throat, cough?"

"None at all."

"Do you feel like you are going to vomit?"

"No."

The questions went on and on and I answered them with the complete truth.

"Okay last question, have you been in contact with anyone who has been infected with the Green Flu?"

I almost said no since that was what I had been doing most of the time.

"Yes." I said finally as she looked up at me.

"Who?"

"Um my parents, their names are James and Lea, but they went to hospital as soon as they felt sick."

"Anyone else?"

"Well there is this teacher, his name is Mr Brown, Bruce Brown, I'm not sure if he is infected though."

"Anyone else?" She repeated as I thought back.

"Well yes, there was this girl, she broke into my house, she was infected, but I didn't touch her."

The woman nodded as she wrote. "Do you know her name?"

"I think her name was Tara Jones, she went to my school."

"I see, anyone else?"

"No."

"That's all the questions," she said with a serious look on her face. "Now we have to take a blood test." She said as she put a rubber glove on over the glove of the hazmat suit.

"Um I don't suppose you have a lollipop do you? Or sugar, infact I would rather sugar-

"Is this important?"

"Well it's just that sugar makes me feel-

"I'm sorry but we don't have time for this."

"Oh okay." I said as she walked over to me. I was angry and upset but did my best not to show it.

"Now hold still."

...

"The test results are in." The woman said at last. I had been lying down on the bed, waiting to here those words.

"And? Am I okay?"

There was a long moment of silence before the woman spoke.

"You aren't showing big signs of the infection, however you might have it in your body, it's hard to explain, but you are going to have to stay in quarantine."

"What do you mean? Do I have the Green Flu or not?"

"I'm sorry, but your body is carrying some of the infection."

Those words sounded worse than a death march. I was going to die, like Tara Jones, I was going to go crazy.

"There is no need to panic, we don't know where it's going or if it will spread, you will be placed with people who also have low traces of the dieases."

I sat there. So many emotion were running through me. I felt fine, I didn't feel sick, how could this be happening?

Surely this wasn't real, it couldn't be. How could my life go from worrying about stuff like not doing housework to worring about life or death.

"If you could follow me, I'll take you to your quarantine area."

I stood up and followed her, even if my brain was telling me that this was all dream.

After passing many doors with passcodes she finally stopped.

"Here it is." She said.

I looked up only to see a door with three bright orange notices on it, but these posters were different from most I had seen.

The first one said 'Maintain a healthy state of mind.' The second read 'Please note, you must be entered into our patient tracking system to receive care at this facility.' It had a picture of a hand on it.

"Am I entered into the patient tracking system?" I asked as the woman nodded. She was typing in another passcode to open the door.

The last poster was the one that sent shivers down my spin. It read 'Quarantine.' I didn't get to read the rest because the door opened.

"Quick get in." She said as I obeyed. As soon as I was in the door was shut and I was left alone.

I looked around the room, it was huge. It must have been a waiting room of some sorts before being sealed off.

I saw many people, some where having hushed conversations while others were watching television or listening to the radio.

I found some space on the floor and sat down.

My mind wondered to everyone. Scott, Hadrian, my parents, Mr Brown and-

"Witch, is that you?"

I knew that voice.

I spun around only to see Sophie who was sitting next to a farmer in a pair of blue overalls.

Yep, I was definatley dreaming.

...

A/N: I've been writing all day and here it is, the next chapter, yay. I really hope you like it. Someone asked if they could draw a picture for this fanfiction and I jumped up and down with joy! If anyone wants to draw a picture or even pictures please do, and show me, I would love you forever and ever!

Anyway I love your opinons on it, feel free to send me a message or review-though nothing critical please-this is just for fun, though if I do have grammer or spelling mistakes it would be great if you let me know so I can fix it up :)

I hope to start writting the next chapter as soon as possible :)

List of special infected:

Narrator/?: Witch

Scott: Smoker

Hadrian: Hunter

Sophie: Spitter

Mr (Bruce) Brown: Boomer

Jack: Jockey

Tony/Tommy: Tank

Finally the *cough*Karma *cough* Charger makes a small appearence, we'll find out more about him next chapter, and don't worry, other characters will be back. I'd like to thank legendgaming12 early for helping me name the Charger. 

Thanks again.


	6. The truth hurts

"Sophie?"

"Of course, who else would I be?" She said happily. "Come and sit with us."

I got up and walked over to her, even if I couldn't believe she was here. Why was she in quarantine? She said she was going shopping before. Was it my fault she was here?

"What are you doing here?" I finally asked as I sat down in front of the two making a small circle.

"What do you think? Apparently I have a small case of this influenza that's going around, so I have to stay here." She said as she flipped her brown ponytails. "When I was out shopping these 'Ceda' people found me and took me and my family here, I don't know where they are but they should be fine."

"Is it my fault? Did they say anything about me to you?" I asked in a stressed tone. She only laughed.

"No they said something about Mr Brown and Tara Jones, I told them I had a long chat with them both and they took me here."

"Oh I see."

"Oh how rude of me, Witch this is Kallus, my quarantine friend, Kallus this is Witch, my school friend."

"Hello, it's great to meet you." I said as we shook hand. It was only then I really noticed the farmer, he was bald and wore blue overalls. His right arm was in a cast so I shook hands with my left.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked him however he just shook his head.

"Karma, it happens to me alot."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said to him as he laughed.

"And now I have this sickness, I only came up here to get some supplies for my farm, and I end up catching this illness."

"Hey, the bright side is that you met me." Sophie said with a laugh before it quickly faded. "Hey where's your brother?"

"I don't know, he should be here." I said before standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To ask where he is."

I walked up to the door and tried to open it. No good, it was locked tight.

"Excuse me, is anyone out there?" I exclaimed loudly as I started to bang on the door. "I want to know where my brother is."

I saw a face look into the room and I waved, they however didn't smile.

"I want to know about my brother."

I saw his mouth move but through the hazmat suit and the door I couldn't hear a word.

"I can't hear you." I said as the figure rolled his eyes before walking off.

"Wait, you can't leave, come back!" I exclaimed. I stood there for a couple of seconds but he didn't come back.

"Young lady at the door, can you hear me?"

The voice made me jump. I looked up and saw a pair of speakers. I looked back at the door and saw the man standing there with a microphone.

I nodded.

"What did you want to know?"

"I want to know about my brother, his name is Scott-

"I'm sorry but we can not give out information about others."

"Please, I have to know if he's okay, and my parents, no one has even told me about them, I have a right to know."

"Yeah and what about me?" I turned around and saw a middle aged man stand up. "I want to know if my daughter's okay!"

"What about my brother, is he okay!" A woman stood up and shouted.

Suddenly the room went crazy. Everyone ran over to the door where I was standing and started shouting at the man.

I tried to get out of the crowd but it was impossible, I could hardly breathe, it was like everyone forget there normal common sense and was determined to get their answers first.

"I asked second, so I should go before all of you!" The middle aged man shouted.

"I don't care I just want answers."

"Stop it all of you!" I shouted. At first they didn't stopped so I shoved them all back away from the door which got most people's attention.

"You're suffocating me!" I shouted. "What's wrong with you!"

"Everyone please calm down." The Ceda man from outside said.

Everyone slowly begin to calm down.

"As you know I'm not allowed to reveal any information, I can only tell you if the person is alive or not."

"Well are they alive?" I asked him as he sighed and pulled out what looked like an ipad.

"Please state their names."

"Scott, James and Lea."

"Last names?"

"Georgiana."

He went silent as he scrolled through the names. All of a suddened his eyes went big and he looked ill.

"Scott is being questioned as we speak."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm am not allowed to say anything about James Georgiana."

"Oh, I see."

"I'm sorry, I am really really sorry."

"What for?" I asked but that's when it hit me, it must have been my mother, she must have a really bad case of the sickness, she must be acting crazy.

"It's okay, I understand, but you guys are working on a cure, right? She'll get better?"

The man shut his eyes, a deep sadness washed over him.

"I really don't think you understand."

"What? What's wrong with her?"

"She's-

He paused.

What could possible be worse then a bad case of the infection?

"She's deceased."

My world stopped moving. He was lying, he just couldn't find a way to tell me that there was no cure yet. I wanted to shout at him, scream at him, but my lips trembled when I tried to speak.

"H-How?" I finally said as the whole room went quiet, everyone was looking at me, it was making me angry, this was personal, why were they staring?

"I'm so sorry, but I can't tell you-

"You're lying to me! Tell me the truth!" I screamed at him as I slammed my fists again the door. Pain surged through my hands and up my shoulders but that didn't stop me from doing it again.

"She's not dead! You're lying! She wouldn't have died without saying goodbye to me!" I screamed at him.

"I'm sorry." He said again before speaking. "Does anyone else want to know about their loved ones?"

The whole room was dead silent, no one stepped forward.

I fell to the floor and hung my head low.

"What do you think you're looking at, leave me alone!"

Everyone quickly looked away from me, even Sophie, she knew that when I wanted to be alone I meant it.

I covered my face with my hands and started crying. I couldn't believe that she was dead. The room was still silent so the only thing you could here was my crying, it sounded painful even to me.

All of a sudden the door opened and there stood Scott, I looked up at him, it took him a few moments to figure out that it was me who was crying on the floor. He quickly dropped to his knees and put an arm around my shoulder. The door shut behind him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I looked away from him.

"Don't ask, _please_, I don't want to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

I let my hair fall in front of my face and tried to hold back more tears.

"Mum's-

I stopped. I couldn't tell him.

"Listen, you have to tell me, how bad is she? How much of the illness does she have?"

"It's not the illness that's the problem, she's dead." I cried out as I buried my face into his chest, I couldn't bare to see his face, the spark of hope in his eye die down.

"Scott, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to tell you." I said in between tears. I looked up at him, his face was expressionless.

"I'm fine." He said but his pretend mask broke and a tear fell down his left cheek. "She- didn't even call to say goodbye."

He wrapped his arms around me and placed his chin on my head, I knew he didn't want me to see him cry, he didn't want anyone to see him cry so I didn't move.

"Aw, what a hehe, perfect family picture hehe."

I lifted my head and saw Jack standing there laughing, but he stopped and froze when he saw me. I was giving him a glare worse then death, I wanted him to see all of the pain and misery I was in and it seemed to work, he ran away and hid behind a plant.

Scott stood up and held his hand out to me. His eye were red but his face looked determined.

"We move on, together."

I nodded as I took his hand and stood up.

All of a sudden the door opened and there stood Hadrian.

"Hardrian!" I exclaimed happily as I ran over to him and hugged him. "Thank god you're here."

We stayed like that for awhile before I moved back and hit him on the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He asked as I crossed my arms.

"For taking so long, you were scaring me."

"Well that's because I had to wait for the other guy."

"What other guy?"

Just then the door opened and there stood Tony.

"Tony!" I exclaimed when I saw him.

"Please call me Tommy." He said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again."

"And you young lady, it is very nice to know that I'm not alone."

"Everyone, could I please have your attention." A man in a hazmat suit said as he opened the door and shut it behind him.

"Aren't you scared about getting infected?" Hadrian asked him but he ignored him.

"Doctor Smith? Is that you?" I asked him as his faced filled up with shock.

"Yes, I work for Ceda now, but I can't believe you and your brother are here."

"We just have a small dose of the infection though, right?"

"I'm sorry, I am."

"Why?" Scott cut in.

Doctor Smith turned away from us. "Everyone please pay attention."

Everyone turned their attention to him.

"I'm so sorry, but everyone in this room is-

He paused.

"Going to die."

...

A/N: Another cliffhanger DUN DUN DUN DUN

Anyway I love your opinons on it, feel free to send me a message or review-though nothing critical please-this is just for fun, though if I do have grammer or spelling mistakes it would be great if you let me know so I can fix it up :)

I hope to start writting the next chapter as soon as possible :)

List of special infected:

Narrator/?: Witch

Scott: Smoker

Hadrian: Hunter

Sophie: Spitter

Mr (Bruce) Brown: Boomer

Jack: Jockey

Tony/Tommy: Tank

Charger: Kallus

I'd like to thank legendgaming12 for helping me name the Charger. 

Thanks again.


	7. The decision

"You're joking right?" Hadrian asked Doctor Smith but his face told us he was serious.

"That's a lie, I don't even feel sick." A voice called out. I turned my head and saw Kallus, he had tried to cross his arms but because one was in a cast it looked very uncomfortable. "I just want to go home."

"I have highly confidential information on this dvd about this infection which is called the 'Green Flu'. Please remain calm as you watch it."

Doctor Smith quickly walked over to the television and placed the disc in.

"Hey are you okay?" Hadrian whispered in my ear.

I didn't want to scare him by saying that my mother was dead but I didn't want to lie.

"No, we were just told that we are all going going to die, aren't you scared?"

"No, not as long as I have you and your brother with me." He said as Doctor Smith turned off the lights so the movie could begin. "I actually hope I have this illness, I was around my father yesterday so hopefully I gave it to him."

_"What you are about to see is research from the Ceda team, this information is about the Green Flu and is highly confidential." _A voice from the program said.

I took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, suspense built within me.

_"Please remain calm while watching this program..."_

...

My head was spinning even though the program had ended a couple of minutes ago, I still felt ill from watching it. I had wanted information, but I wouldn't have wanted it if I had known what it did to you. It makes you cough and throw up, your skin goes deathly pale and your eyes turn yellow, not to mention sometimes you get big boils, and that wasn't even the worse part.

The worst part was the mental part, it made you go well crazy, but at the same time it made you dumb. Simple things like opening a door or picking up something was impossible to do. It also made you violent.

"Hey are you okay?"

I looked behind me and saw Tommy, I could see fear in his eyes but at the same time I saw his need to take care of others first.

"I'm alright." I said as he shook his head.

"Lets get everyone and sit down."

As he went to get everyone else I sat down on the floor. Doctor Smith had been called out of the room to discuss something and had told us all to wait for his return. Well it wasn't like we could do anything else.

In a few seconds our group had made a circle. The group included Sophie, Kallus, Tommy, Scott, Hadrian and me of course. I could see Jack wondering around, I knew he wanted to sit with us and if it was any other case I would have tried to be nice and let him, but not after disrespecting Scott and me, no way.

"How's everyone feeling?" Tommy asked as Sophie tsked.

"How do you think?" She said before looking over at me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I don't need you to baby me!" I said before bitting my tongue. My temper had gotten the best of me, I had too many emotions running through me. "Sophie I'm sorry-

"Forget it, you know what all of you, if we are going to die why waste what life we have left?" Sophie said. "We should be happy for the last moments of our lives, shouldn't we?"

"Don't speak like that, we aren't going to die." Kallus said as Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, you saw that dvd, we're all going to die, and besides Sophie, I don't do happy."

"What are you talking about?" Scott questioned as Hadrian crossed his arms.

"Like you would know Scott, you have your perfect life, with your perfect family, your life has always been perfect-

"I wouldn't call us about to die perfect, Hadrian-

"Well at least you lived a good short life, every second of mine was hell." Hadrain exclaimed.

"Hadrian, you can't say that!" I shouted at him. "Didn't we make you happy?"

"Oh yeah sure, but at the end of the day you would walk off into your little house full of love while I was left out in the cold."

"It's not our fault you look at the glass half empty!" Scott stated as I flinched. That was a pretty harsh thing to say to Hadrian, we both knew he had a tough life with his abusive dad.

"Well lets put you in my shoes and see how you look at the glass after being what I have been through-

"Stop it both of you!" I exclaimed at them. I didn't want to hear them fighting, not now, I needed them now.

"Oh please, you really are just like your brother, you don't understand, your mum didn't leave you-

"She's not here now, infact do you want to know something, she's dead Hadrian, I do understand!" I exclaimed at him before hiding my face in my hands. "She didn't even say goodbye."

The whole group went silent.

"No way, that's a lie right?" Hadrian asked, but I didn't look up.

"It's true." Scott said in a blank voice.

"I'm, I'm so sorry." He said. "I just go worked up in the fight, I'm just-

He paused.

"I'm just so scared."

I looked up at him. He had pulled his hoodie on and was trying to hide his face.

"No, I'm sorry for not being there for you more." Scott said to him. "I was too caught up in my own perfect life. When I saw how rough your life was I felt guilty for having a perfect life, that's why I started smoking, to make my life just that little bit unperfect, I did it so you would know that you weren't alone in an unperfect world."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Scott started smoking for Hadrian?

"Scott is that true?" I asked him as he nodded. Hadrian just started at us with shock.

"I didn't want you to do that, no, that's the last thing I wanted you to do. I didn't want you to understand me, heck I didn't want you to feel sorry for me, I wanted you to help me."

"I understand why you did what you did Scott," I said as all eyes turned to me. There was a secret on the tip of my tongue that I was dying to let out, if Scott could do it, so could I.

"I felt bad for Hadrian. Sometimes I didn't eat anything, I didn't for days, because I thought of how scared he would be to leave his room. I knew that his father wouldn't make him meals so I thought that I needed to know how he felt."

"You what!" Scott exclaimed at me. A deep sadness washed over me as I thought about how I had starved myself. It was stupid I know, but I thought that if I didn't eat, I could know how Hadrian was feeling, I was wrong.

"Last year I became anorexic, but I knew that you wouldn't want that so I ate again."

They both looked at me with shocked looks on their faces. I never thought I would tell anyone this but if we were all going to die I didn't see the point in hiding it.

"I felt bad for you Hadrian but didn't do anything about it, I was too scared to get involved, and for that I am sorry."

"I always ate, I made my own meals, I can't believe you did that to yourself." Hadrian said with guilt in his voice. "All because of me-

"No, it wasn't your fault, it was mine, it was dumb and stupid, and I've learnt my lesson."

"Well if we are confessing stuff, I will admit that I am really scared of cows." Kallus said with a sigh. "Once I ran around a cornor screaming moo to try and scared my friend but ran into my father who was cutting up a cow, the image still hants me."

"I hid my sons when Ceda came and collected me, I left them with a friend." Tommy said with a sad note in his voice. "They are so young, I couldn't stand the thought of them locked up with other sick people."

"I stole a pair of shoes once." Sophie cut in. "They were the most beautiful things I had ever seen, but were 400 hundred dollars, I have never worn them, they just sit at the back of my room."

There was another moment of silence and I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's funny what comes out in the face of death." I said to everyone. "But doesn't it feel better to get it off your chest?"

"Heck yeah." Said Sophie. "I have regretted doing that since forever, but now that I've told you I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest."

"Everyone, can I please have your attention."

Everyone spun around and looked towards the door. There stood a man in the same old boring hazmat suit, except he was older then Doctor Smith and had grey hair with a pair of glasses on.

"Where's Doctor Smith?" Scott asked.

"He is busy in the lab." Replied the older man who pretended to wipe dirt off his hazmat suit.

"I am here to ask a question, a question that may change the course of humanity forever."

He cleared his throat. "My name is Doctor Horde. As you know Ceda's top mission is to find a cure for this infection and with my hard work, I think I have one."

My heart skipped a beat, did he just say what I think he said? Was there a cure?

"However there is no way to tell if this cure will work without test subjects. What I am trying to say is that we need volunteers to work on."

I heard the room break out into whispers.

"I'll do it." A woman said as she stood up.

"Let me finish." He said as the woman sat down, she still looked determined.

"We have tried these test on animals but they all die before we can inject the cure into them, we have also tried to give them smaller doses of the illness however it is impossible to see if the cure works with such small amounts."

"But we only have a small dose of the sickness in our bodies, how would that work?" The same woman who had volunteered before asked.

"Well-

The doctor paused as he tried to find the right words to say.

"We believe that humans have a higher immune system them the animals we have been testing on."

All of the hushed whispers stopped. Even I was trying to figure out what he was asking.

"To test this cure we will have to inject more of the sickness into you, in other words we will have to speed up it's process so you become fully infected."

For a moment there was nothing. Nobody moved, nobody spoke. It was like time had stopped all together.

"The cure has an eighty percent chance of working, but without volunteers, more people will catch it and more people will die." Doctor Horde said.

Still Nobody moved. I could hardly believe it myself. He was asking people to sacrifice their lives to see if this cure would work. If it didn't work there would just be more infected zombie-like people, which was like death basically, you would forget everything about your life and just wander around hopelessly with the need to bite and attack.

But what if it worked? Eighty percent was a really high chance of it working, and if no one would volunteer, no one would be cured.

I looked around the room, and that's when I saw it, no one was going to risk it, no one would take the gamble.

This sickness killed my mother, and it would kill many more people just like her.

All of a sudden my legs moved, for a second I felt like a puppet being pulled up by a string, but I knew that I was standing on my own free will.

"I will volunteer."

...

A/N: Here it is, the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it :)

Information: I have decided not to name the Witch, just to add some mystery to her, if I do name her I'll only mention it in the last chapter to keep you all in suspence :)

Anyway I love your opinons on it, feel free to send me a message or review-though nothing critical please-this is just for fun, though if I do have grammer or spelling mistakes it would be great if you let me know so I can fix it up :)

I hope to start writting the next chapter as soon as possible :)

List of special infected:

Narrator/?: Witch

Scott: Smoker

Hadrian: Hunter

Sophie: Spitter

Mr (Bruce) Brown: Boomer

Jack: Jockey

Tony/Tommy: Tank

Charger: Kallus

I'd like to thank legendgaming12 for helping me name the Charger. 

Thanks again.


	8. Too late

All eyes in the room were on me. It made me feel strange, that everyone was looking at me like I was some kind of goddess, or hero at least. Well everyone except my group of friends.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, sit down!" My brother shouted at me but I shook my head.

"Please sit down." The voice wasn't my brother's but Hadrian's. He almost sounded like he was begging me to walk away from this.

"If there is an eighty percent chance of finding a cure for this then why turn away? We can save millions of people from what we are going through, can none of you see that?" I asked the whole room. No one moved for awhile until someone in front of me stood up.

"Tommy?" I asked as he nodded. He pulled off his glasses and tucked them into his front pocket.

"I want to save the lives of my children." He said.

I was really glad that I wasn't the only one standing up, but I didn't want anything bad to happen to Tommy, I wanted him to sit down, now I knew how my brother felt.

I saw the person next to me stand up.

"Hadrian, what are you doing?" I asked him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I promised to protect you, I can't really do that if I'm locked up in here while you're out there finding a cure to save the human race."

"But-

"If you guys are both going then I guess I'm going to have to go too." Scott said as he joined us.

I knew Scott didn't want to be standing up, but he wouldn't leave us, he cared about us too much.

"Scott-

"Ah what the hell, twenty percent isn't that bad, we're going to die anyway according to the dvd." Kallus said as he stood up.

I couldn't help but looked over at Sophie. She looked terrified, like she was torn, she didn't want to stand but she didn't want to sit.

"I'll do it hehe." I turned my head and saw Jack. I usually gave him glares to tell him that I didn't like how he treated me and my brother but not now, he was sacrificing a lot for others. I gave him a nod.

"If he can do it then so can I." Sophie said as she stood up, she wasn't her usually happy self, she looked dead serious.

We stood there for a few more moments, but no one else stood up.

"Is there anyone else who would like to stand up?" Doctor Horde asked but no one moved.

"Very well then." He said. "Could all the people who volunteered follow me."

We walked over to him as he opened the door and led us all out of quarantine.

"Now." He said as he turned to us. "I am going to take you to the lab, please follow me."

...

"Hey," My brother said as he punched my arm.

"Ouch what was that for?"

We had been walking for a few minutes, going deeper and deeper into the hospital. A while back my brother had fallen over and hurt his right ankle so he was now limping.

"I just want you to know that no matter what happens I'll always be your brother." 

"I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing." I said as he laughed. "A bad thing for you but a good thing for me."

"Scott, I never said it but thank you, for everything you've done for me." I said as he smiled.

"No problem, that's what big brother's do."

I heard banging from the ward next to me. I had guessed that the more infected people were kept here.

"The Lab's just up the hall." Doctor Horde said.

At the end of the hall we reach a big door which Doctor Horde knocked on. The door opened and in the room stood Doctor Smith, he went pale when he saw us.

"Couldn't you find any other volunteers? I know some of these people."

"This is a professional environment Doctor Smith, if you want to talk we'll have to do it in private." Doctor Horde replied before entering the room.

I followed him in and stared at the room. It was full of benches with medical supplies and paperwork but that not what caught my attention. What caught my attention was the glass cases on the left wall. They were big enough to fit a person in them with tubes hanging from the walls and I had a bad feeling that was where each of us would go to be tested on.

As I was studying the cases I noticed something moving in the cornor of my eyes. I spun around and horror flooded through me. Mr Brown was in the case closes to the door, tubes were attached to him as he swayed from side to side.

"Mr Brown! What have you done to him?" I exclaimed at Doctor Horde who raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you know this man? He was the only one with a higher case of the Green Flu who could still understand us. He agreed to be tested on. He's the reason we have a sample of the cure."

Mr Brown's skin was no longer white but green with what looked liked giant boils that looked like pimples that were about to exploded. His face had swollen up and I couldn't help but feel sick.

"Did you know that other infected are attracted to his vomit? Or vile as we scientist call it." Doctor Smith said, however I ignored him and walked up to the case my light hearted teacher was locked up in.

"What happened to you." I whispered to him before a white piece of paper above him caught my eye. It was glued onto the outside of the glass case.

"What does Boomer mean?" I asked Doctor Smith as my friends study the room.

"We have to give the test subjects a name, a code name if you will. Ceda's rules, we just follow them."

I looked back towards Mr Brown. "Can he see us?"

"No." Doctor Smith said.

"Everyone please allow me to explain what will happen." Doctor Horde cut in before pointing at the cases. "You will all have a case each, and you will all pick a code name for yourself. Everyone please come stand with me."

We all walked over to him as he opened one of the case's glass door, to my shock from the inside you could only see your reflection, the glass was one way so the scientist could see in but you could see out. You could only see yourself.

"Once the door is shut it will automatically deadlock, it will not open again until you press this button which will inject the Green Flu into your system." He said as he showed us the yellow box with the big red button in the middle of it.

"It can open and close now because it knows that there is no one inside, it can sense the weight. So once you are in shut the door and plug the tubes into you. However once the door is shut you won't be able to open it again until the machine has recognised that you have been cured from the infection."

"Seems simple enough." Kallus said as Doctor Horde picked up a clipboard. "But what if one of us trys to break out?"

"Don't be silly, you would have to be able to lift a car to break out of there, the infected aren't that strong." Doctor Horde laughed before putting on a serious face.

"Now I want you to pick a name for testing, just something we can call you while under going the test. It can't have your real name in it."

"Jockey!" Shouted Jack as he jumped up and down, "I love horses hehe."

Doctor Horde nodded as he wrote it down. "Once you have told me your names say your farewells and find a case."

No one came forward after Jack, it seemed everyone was having a hard time finding a name.

"Hey Tommy," I said as I walked over to him. He looked sad but smiled at me.

"I hate this, I hate this sickness, it killed my wife and separated me from my sons." He said. "and now I am to become one with it-

"To save others." I cut in. "If you hate it so much why don't you pick a name you hate?"

He laughed. "I love all names, I only hate very few things."

I stopped to think for a moment. "Do you remember when we first met, you told me about your brothers, one was in the navy the other in the air force?"

"Of course I remember."

"Do you remember that your dad wanted you to be in the army but you didn't want to be, maybe you should call yourself army?"

He laughed. "Maybe army or leggy."

He paused. "Do you remember when I said that Tanks were a killing machine? The people with this illness also end up as killing machines, don't they?"

He stepped forward and Doctor Horde looked up at him.

"Tank," He said. "That's what I want my name to be."

"Of course." Doctor Horde said as he wrote it down.

"Witch," he said to me before he left. "When this happens I want you to think of something that makes you happy. I am going to think of my sons, how I used to cheer them up by sticking my tongue out, just as a distraction."

I nodded before turning back to Doctor Horde.

"Charger." said Kallus. "Because no matter what my life full of hardships throws at me I will always charge ahead."

Doctor Horde nodded. It was only then that I saw Doctor Smith pacing in the background.

"Witch." I said, my eyes still watching Doctor Smith, he was making me nervous.

"Smoker," Scott said with a laugh. "There you go Witch, we both have out nicknames-

"Hunter." Hadrian said. "Make that all three of us."

"Why did you call Hadrian Hunter, Scott? You never told us." I asked my brother. However he just did his famous shurg of the shoulders.

"I don't know, I guess it's the mystery about you Hardrian, the way you hide yourself, like they way Hunters hide from their prey. Before you know it the hunter has killed the prey before it knew it was coming."

"Spitter." Sophie finally said. "Because that is something that disgusts me."

"But you spit out gum, don't you?"

"Only when I am worrying about something."

"If you don't mind I need to have a word with Doctor Smith in the room out the back, please be ready by the time we come back."

"Okay," Sophie said as the doctors quickly left.

I looked around the room. Tommy and Jack had already gotten in a case and shut the door, Kallus was waiting for Sophie who was standing with Hardian, Scott and I.

"Well is this it, the end?" Sophie asked as I shook my head.

"No matter what, I know that we will all get through this, alive, and well never stop being friends."

Sophie gave all of us a hug before walking over to Kallus.

"Well, this is it, the three of us for the last time until this is over." Hadrian said as I held back a sob.

"Just remember that nothing can separate us, nothing, not even this." Scott said. "Group hug?"

We form a group hug that felt more like a soccor team huddle and I couldn't help but laugh. I knew I had started crying as well but I was laughing, with a big smile on my face. This didn't feel like a goodbye, I couldn't grasp the fact, with an eighty percent chance of working.

We pulled apart and Scott put both of his hands on my shoulder.

"Siblings forever, right?"

I knew I was still crying and wiped my eyes, I had never smiled and cried at the same time, but today, that was what I was doing.

"Right."

He hugged me one last time before walking over to Hadrian.

"If I don't make it through this you take care of her." He said before hugging him. "And take care of yourself."

Scott walked over to talk to Sophie and Kallus.

"I want you to remember the promise we made." Hadrian said finally. "If you call for me I swear to god that I will break that glass and save you."

I had no words to say to him, I didn't know what to say so instead I walked over and embraced him. He seemed abit shocked at first but quickly relaxed.

"Thank you Hadrian." I said as we broke apart.

"No, thank you." He said as he gave me a light kiss on the forehead.

He simply smiled before walking over to a glass case.

I walked over to where Tommy was. He was in his case and was trying to figure out how to put the tube in his arm. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Tommy, good luck." I said however he didn't look up. I guessed the glass was sound proof as well, I could see a microphone at the back so the scientist could still hear what was going on inside.

I got into the case next to him and took a deep breath in.

_Shut the door, Shut the door..._

My hand reached forward to shut the door but something told me not to. I got out and walked over to the back door where the doctors were. I wanted to ask if the cases really were sound proof when I heard them talking. They had left a small gap in the door open and I peaked through.

It seemed to be some kind of storage room, boxes and paper were scattered everywhere. Doctor Smith looked really upset.

"I can't do this!" he exclaimed in a whispered tone. "These are real people you are about to do this to!"

"A worthy sacrifice for the rest of the planet." Doctor Horde said as Doctor Smith shook his head.

"You are selfish, we can experiment on people who already have a higher dose of the illness, but you are scared that you might get it!" Doctor Smith hissed but Doctor Horde simply shook his head.

"These people volunteered-

"Because you lied to them, you said that there was an eighty percent chance of working when it is only an eight percent chance of working-

"We were told that we could do whatever we had to do to find a cure, lying is only a small-

"What the hell is going on?" I exclaimed finally as I burst into the room. "What do you mean only an eight percent chance?" 

"I am so sorry." Doctor Smith said as he took a step forward. "There is only an eight percent chance the cure will work, and onlya three percent chance you can go back to normal, and then only a one percent chance you will-

"Live." Said Doctor Horde. "I'm sorry for lying-

"No," I cut in angrily. "I only volunteered because I thought-

Suddenly the world started spinning. I felt dizzy, like I was trapped in a nightmare, like my feet were glued to the ground. The only reason anyone volunteered was because of me.

"Oh god no."

I ran and out of the room and slammed the door shut. I found a metal tube and stuck it in the door to give me time to warn the others it was a trap.

"Guys don't get-

I froze. Everyone was already in a case with the door shut.

Suddenly the world stopped. Everything in that moment stopped, like a sudden realization, even my heart stopped.

It was too late.

I was too late.

Everyone I loved was going to die.

"No get out!" I exclaimed as I ran over to Scott's glass case and tried to pull it open, however it would not move.

_"Once the door is shut it will automatically deadlock, it will not open again until you press this button which will inject the Green Flu into your system."_

"Scott opened the door!" I screamed at him but he couldn't hear me, he just continued to plug the tubes into his leg.

I ran over to the case next to his and saw Hadrian.

"Hadrian! Hadrian opened the door please!" I shouted at him but he couldn't hear me either. I knew that even if he could hear me the door wouldn't be able to open.

I felt my hands slide down the glass door as I collapsed on the ground. A tear fell down my cheak.

"What have I done."

...

A/N: The story is reaching it's end, only one(or two) chapters to go, noooooooooooo :)

I would like to thank you for reading this far and I hope you have been enjoying the journey. I would like to say now that even when this story ends I will try to keep writing with these characters, I'm thinking about having a vote-which character is the most popular and I will write a one shot about them before any infection :)

Also at the end of the story I will write all the question I had about the left 4 dead infected ( like why does the witch cry or why does Ceda know about the Boomer the most) and answer them with my story :)

Also I was listening to the songs: Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin and The Harold Song by Kesha while writing this chapter, they are both great songs!

Information: I have decided not to name the Witch, just to add some mystery to her, if I do name her I'll only mention it in the last chapter to keep you all in suspence :)

Anyway I love your opinons on it, feel free to send me a message or review-though nothing critical please-this is just for fun, though if I do have grammer or spelling mistakes it would be great if you let me know so I can fix it up :)

I hope to start writting the next chapter as soon as possible :)

List of special infected:

Narrator/?: Witch

Scott: Smoker

Hadrian: Hunter

Sophie: Spitter

Mr (Bruce) Brown: Boomer

Jack: Jockey

Tony/Tommy: Tank

Charger: Kallus

I'd like to thank legendgaming12 for helping me name the Charger. 

Thanks again.


	9. Anywhere but here

"How could this have happened to me? Why me?"

All of a sudden the door bursted open. Doctor Horde had seemed to have opened the door. But when I was through with him he was going to wish he hadn't.

"How could you do this to me!" I screamed as I ran at him. When I reached him I pushed him to the ground and started hitting him but Doctor Smith pulled me off.

"Please try to remain calm." He said as I stared at him with horror.

"Remain calm." I screamed as tears ran down my face. "Everyone I love is about to die! I am no one without them!"

"If you think that then why don't you get into a case? We can test on you as well." Doctor Horde stated. I lunged at him again but Doctor Smith held me back.

"You bastard!" I exclaimed at him. "What the hell is wrong with you? These guys are all I have, you have to open the door!"

"I'm sorry but I did say that once the door was shut it became deadlocked, now you have a choice to make." Doctor Horde said as he walked over to a long bench that was directly in front of all the case. He pressed a button and the top lifted, under the bench top was a lots of buttons.

"You can get in a case yourself-

"Never!" I exclaimed as I tried to run at him again however Doctor Smith's hands were holding my arms back. I really wanted to scratch Doctor Horde's face up but somehow I was glad Doctor Smith was holding me back.

"You can go back into quarantine-

"And leave everyone behind? No." I said as I tried to flick some hair out of my eyes.

"Or you could stay here and watch us do the testing, give your friends moral support-

"I already know the cases are sound proof."

"Oh, well those are your choices, but if you stay here I'll need Doctor Smith so he'll have to let you go, if you touch me once, we will send you away, got it?"

"Okay, fine I'll stay." I sad as Doctor Smith let me go.

"Come over here, we'll show you what we plan to do." Doctor Smith said as he got me a stool and put it behind the bench of buttons.

"Don't touch any buttons, you might kill someone." Doctor Horde added when he saw me studying the buttons.

"Okay Doctor Smith do have the files?" Doctor Horde asked Doctor Smith who had sat between me and him.

"Yes, we are ready to start." He said as he turned to me. "So far we have have found out the the infected are attracted to the each other's vile-

"Um, if you don't mind me saying so he doesn't look like a normal infected person, he looks-

"Different?" Doctor Smith asked.

"Yeah, special, because you haven't given him the full diease- I don't know how to describe it but he still looks like him, I can still see my teacher Mr Brown."

"So are you saying that the infected aren't attracted to each other's vile but only the Boomers?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, I'm just saying that he still looks like him."

"The first test subject is the Charger." Doctor Horde said as my eyes went from Mr Brown to the case next to him. Kallus was tapping his foot on the ground and was nursing his broken arm with his left arm. Guilt flooded through me, I barely knew this guy, but yet it was my fault that he was going to under go testing.

I crossed my fingers and bit my lip for good luck.

"Okay lets start." Doctor Horde said as he pushed a big red button the had the number two above it.

Suddenly the case filled up with a green fog, I couldn't help but feel sick.

"How much should I injected?" Doctor Smith asked Doctor Horde.

"Inject it into his right arm." He said as Doctor Smith raised an eyebrow.

"But his right arm has a cast on it-

"I give the orders, just do it."

Doctor Smith reluctantly pressed a couple of buttons.

At first it was silent but then there was a loud screaming noise.

"What the hell are you doing to him! Stop!" I shouted but Doctor Horde shook his head.

"We are putting too much of the infection in one place-

"We just need to distract him from his right arm, try to drain the blood from his left arm." Doctor Horde said but Doctor Smith shook his head.

"No, I'm stopping this-

Doctor Horde slammed down a button and Doctor Smith started at him in shock.

"That's the right side of his head! What are you doing?"

"Drain his left arm or I will continued to drain his head."

Doctor Smith pressed a button and Doctor Horde released the button his was pressing.

"That's a real person in there!" I shouted at Doctor Horde.

"Do you think I'm doing his for fun? We don't know about the infected so we have to experiment with different things, I wanted the infection in his right arm because I knew it would hurt less because of his cast, if I injected it like that into someone else-

"Okay, I get the point." I said.

"The fog will clear soon, we'll be able to see the changes before moving onto the next subject." Doctor Smith said.

"Aren't you going to inject the cure first?" I asked as Doctor Smith shook his head. "No we have to make sure they can all survive with the Green Flu in their bodies."

My hands had started shaking, why did I ever volunteer?

_Everyone will die, and it's your fault._

I tried to stop thinking those thoughts but they kept creeping in.

The Fog started to fade. I held my breath.

Please, have Kallus looking normal...

I stifled a scream when I saw him.

His right arm was huge and almost rock like, it was so big that the strap of his overalls had come undone. The right side of his head looked like it had been bashed in and was bleeding while his left arm look like it was just skin.

"What have you done." I said however Doctor Smith let out a sigh when he saw him.

"He's still alive, that's all that matters." Doctor Smith said.

Kallus started grunting and I also let out a sigh. I was thankful that he was still alive.

"The next test subject is the Spitter." Doctor Horde said as I stood up.

"No not her, you can't do that to her she didn't even want to come with us, she doesn't want to do this!"

"I'm sorry but we have to, if we don't she'll die anyway, she can't get out." Doctor Smith said with a sad look. "I'm really sorry about your friends, but I'm glad you didn't get in, it means at least you will live-

"Please don't say things like that, if anything I deserve to be in there." I said as I sat back down. "Just please be kind with her. She's the only female friend I have."

Doctor Horde pressed button number three and the case filled up with the same green fog.

"I'll do this one Doctor Smith." Doctor Horde said as he reached for a button.

"But that's-

"Hush now, you wouldn't want to give away Ceda's information would you?"

All of a sudden I heard her scream, it was so loud I had to cover my ears.

"Stop, please, you're burning me!" I heard her scream and I quickly turned to Doctor Horde.

"What are you doing to her?" I asked as Doctor Horde released the button.

"I'll wait for the infection to take place before I continue." Doctor Horde said before waiting a few moments.

"Doctor Smith what is he doing?" I asked him as he avoid my eye contact.

Doctor Horde pressed down the button again as Doctor Smith looked away from him.

"He's seeing how the infected manage with acid. I think he is pumping in into her stomach."

"But wouldn't that burn!" I exclaimed. "Doctor Horde you have to stop-

"I already have." He said. "We have to see how this works, I have pumped it into her stomach and mouth-

"But wouldn't she burn?" I asked as Doctor Smith sighed.

"Only if she didn't put the tubes in correctly."

I looked down at my hands. I didn't want to see what they had done to my friend.

This time Doctor Smith stifled a scream. "What did you do to her?" He exclaimed. I was too scared to look up, even if I was curious.

"I didn't mean too- I thought that she would have the tube in correctly-

Okay I had to look up, as I did horror flooded through me, I had cover my mouth to stop me from crying.

The bottom part of her face was gone, it was just fleshy parts hang there with acid dripping out of the remainder

of her mouth. The rest of her body looked saggy like the acid had burnt her insides.

"No!" I exclaimed as I got up and ran over to the case. Up close she looked scary but I didn't back off. I just stood there and stared at her. I felt my fists clench.

"Tell me you can fix this." I said to the doctors but they both remain silent. "You just burnt the face off a girl, a girl who loved pretty things, and if she gets out alive she will kill you both."

"I am sorry." Doctor Horde said. "She must have not had the tube sitting in her mouth correctly-

"Or maybe it was because you started pumping acid into her too early! She wasn't infected when you started, I heard her speak."

"We need to move on." He said.

"Hey what's the red button for?" I asked as I pointed to the big red button that was in the case.

"Oh that's another way to inject the infection, but we prefer to do it ourselves." Doctor Smith said as Doctor Horde cleared his throat.

"The next test subject is the Jockey."

I closed my eyes. This was so hard to stand, I didn't think I could watch anymore.

_Find a happy place, find a happy place..._

...

My happy place was a past memory, that now seemed like a different life. It was last year when my parents, Scott, Hadrian and I went on a picnic. It was on top of a hill in a field of flowers, with a single maple tree for shade.

I wore a silky sundress with a floppy sunhat just for fun while my brother wore his usually skinny jeans with a checkered t-shirt. It was one of those rare occasions where Hadrian wasn't wearing a hoodie but rather a nice white collared shirt (even if it was unbutton to reveal his singlet underneath). It was a hot day so my Mother let his unbutton shirt slide. His brown eyes seemed to sparkle that day, and his brown hair was that perfect mix of messy but nice.

We had brought a picnic basket and rug and had laid it down half in and half out of the shade.

"You look good Witch," Hadrian said as my mother glared at him.

"I'm sorry, I have trouble remembering her name." He joked as my brother laughed.

My mother's glared turned to Scott and he quickly went quiet. My mother had her long brown hair out and my father had neatly brushed his blond hair back.

I knew that I had my mother's blue eyes but also knew that Scott definately took the cake for looking like her. I looked like my father, I had his smile, his hair, his personality.

"It's alright mom, I'm used to it." I said as I stood up. "These guys are going to help me pick flowers while you and dad set up the food."

"What, no way." Scott said as my mother crossed her arms. "Okay I'll go then." he added as he stood up. My mother raised her eyebrow at Hadrian and he also stood up.

We walked for a couple of minutes untill the picnic rug was just a spot in the distance.

"Here." I said as I sat down. "I'm going to make a flower crown." I said with a laugh as they both sat down next to me.

"You do know that the name Witch is just a joke right?" My brother asked as I nodded. The flowers were easy to weave together and I started making a second one.

"Look I made you a crown." Hadrian said to me as he held up the flower crown, however it came apart quickly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're making it wrong." I said as I threw him and Scott a flower crown.

"How did you do that?" Hadrian said as Scott and I laughed.

"Even I can make one." Said Scott as he held up a perfect flower crown.

"Come on Scott, lets teach Hadrian how to make one." I said as we both sat next to him and helped him make a crown.

"There." I said, "it's perfect."

He placed it on my head and laughed. "Just like everything you do is."

"We better make one for mom and dad." Scott said to me as I nodded.

As we started walking back I had two flower crowns, one from Scott and one from Hadrian. I had also made them both one and had made mom one. My brother had made our father one.

All of a sudden a pain had bursted in my foot and I had stumbled over.

"Are you okay?" Hadrian asked as they stopped.

"I think I stepped on a bee." I said I looked at my barefoot.

Scott kneeled down and pulled the sting out.

"We should put ice on it, it's already swelling up." Scott said as he picked me up.

"Scott what are you doing?" I asked him as he started walking.

"You can't walk on a balloon foot, just let me carry you." He said as I sighed.

Once we got back all the food had been set out. My father had put ice on my foot and they both put on their flower crowns.

At sunset mother and father had gone to find a bathroom (which was hard to find since there was no one around) and Scott, Hadrian and I had set there watching the sunset.

"I don't want to go home." Said Hadrian sadly. "I want to stay here forever."

"It's beautiful, but we have our whole lives ahead of us." Scott said as I nodded.

"It really is beautiful." I said put my head on Scott's shoulder and wrapped my arm around Hadrian's.

"Whenever I'm feeling sad I'll go back to this moment and know that everything will be okay as long as I have you guys."

There I was sitting there with Hadrian and Scott, watching the sunset fade away into the starry night..

..

"Are you okay." Doctor Smith asked me as I snapped back into real life. "I'm really sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I asked as I looked at the cases.

Jack was now infected, his face had rotten slightly and he was hunched over with big hands and a twisted smile.

"The next test subject is the Smoker."

That's when reality really hit me.

God no please.

Not him.

...

A/N: Yay it's not the last chapter, I'm trying to expand it as much as I can, I love writing this story!

Information: I have decided not to name the Witch, just to add some mystery to her, if I do name her I'll only mention it in the last chapter to keep you all in suspence :)

Anyway I love your opinons on it, feel free to send me a message or review-though nothing critical please-this is just for fun, though if I do have grammer or spelling mistakes it would be great if you let me know so I can fix it up :)

I hope to start writting the next chapter as soon as possible :)

List of special infected:

Narrator/?: Witch

Scott: Smoker

Hadrian: Hunter

Sophie: Spitter

Mr (Bruce) Brown: Boomer

Jack: Jockey

Tony/Tommy: Tank

Kallus: Charger

I'd like to thank legendgaming12 for helping me name the Charger. 

Thanks again.


	10. Losing you

A/N: Just a quick author's note before we get started, go listen to the song 'Losing You' by 'Dead By April' right now! It's amazing and sums up this fanfiction perfectly.

...

I sat there, perfectly still. It was like someone was trying to burn my heart. It like someone was sneering at me, giving me a fate worse then death, making me watch the ones I love die.

"No, you can't." I said as Doctor Smith put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry-

"No you can't!" I screamed as I pushed his arm off and ran up to the case.

"Scott can you hear me! You have to get out, you have to run away!"

I stood there and watched him. He looked so calm, so normal, as if there was nothing wrong with the world. Whenever he got nervous he would try to touch the tip of his nose with his tongue, which is what he was doing.

For the first time he was the one who looked innocent, he didn't know that I had started banging rapidly on the door trying to get him out.

"Scott please! I need you!"

Something about him tensed. It was like he could sense something, like he knew that I was distressed.

"Scott!"

Suddenly the case started to fill up with the green fog.

"No!"

I ran over to Doctor Horde and pushed him out of his seat.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked as Doctor Smith tried to grab me. I knocked him down as well before quickly studying the board full of buttons.

"I have to stop this, I have to save him, I can't let you kill him!" I exclaimed as I started to mash buttons underneath case number five.

Doctor Smith was the first to get up. He quickly grabbed me and pulled me back. I felt tears stream down my face as I bit into his arm.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I screamed but he would not moved.

"Doctor Horde, hurry up I can't hold her forever." He said with regret in his eyes. I knew he felt sorry for me but at that moment I didn't care.

"You don't understand, It's my fault! No one would be here if it wasn't for me!" I screamed as I fell on the floor. My crying was loud and painful.

I heard Scott scream and covered my ears. I had to scream over the top of him to block out his sounds.

"It's done." Doctor Horde said as I got up and ran over to Scott's case.

The fog was still in the case and my body started shaking.

"S-Scott," I whispered. It had sounded more like a choking sound then real speech.

I placed my hand on the glass as I tried to swallow back tears, but that only made them form up in my eyes more quickly.

_"I just want you to know that no matter what happens I'll always be your brother."_

His words floated around in my head, they made my heart feel like heavy lead, made me feel worthless.

"Scott, no matter what I did you were always there for me, please dear god please still be here, I need you, I always have!"

There was a silence. My hand that was placed on the glass felt numb. Then there was a coughing, my heart lit up.

"He's okay!" I shouted happily as the Doctors just stared at me with shock. "You guys did it, you spared him."

I turned back to Scott and smiled, finally the fog was lifting.

"It's okay Scott, you're okay, I'm going to save you I'm going to get you out of there." My words sounded like I was trying convince myself, which I wasn't was I? He must still be alive.

I had a big smile planted on my face but it felt false, this was too good to be true, but I had to hope.

"Scott, it's me your little sister, I know you can't here me now but soon-

I almost choked on my words when I saw him, my smile fell like a dropped vase.

His tongue was like a rope hanging out of his head which was half full with boils. His arms also had the lumps and his skin looked a sickly green, his familar brown eye were now yellow, with no pupil or iris, with no life.

I let a strangled sound as I pressed my hands on the glass.

"S-Scott, no that's not you," I whispered to him.

"Scott!"

I knew I had started crying again. I spun around and anger filled me.

"Where's my brother! Where is he! That's not him!"

"Listen, you're in some kind of shock, or denial," Doctor Smith said as I tried to shoved him back. He had seen right through me and caught my arm.

"I'm so sorry, I swear that I'll try to bring him back."

"The next test subject is the Hunter-

"No, that's enough! You won't touch Hadrian!"

"Listen I can't deal with the teenage girl drama right now, could you remove her?" Doctor Horde said as I held back my strong will to smack his head into the floor.

"You think this is teenage girl drama do you? Do you think it's funny that you're killing my loved ones right in front of me?" I screamed at him.

"I can't take anymore of your emotional break down-

"Just shut up okay, leave me alone!"

Hadrian's case filled up with the fog and I sprinted over to it.

"Wait! Hadrian! Don't go, don't leave me too!" I shouted even though I knew he couldn't hear me

"Hadrian, I-I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." I whispered as I fell to my knees. "If you had never had met me this would have never have happened to you."

_"I wouldn't change it for anything, you and your brother saved me."_

I knew I was imagining those words, but I could imagine him saying them so clearly.

I heard a high pitched screech come from him and I covered my ears again.

I waited for him to stop, and when he did I slowly lifted up my head and stood up.

"Hadrian?" I called out.

All of a sudden he screeched as he jumped at the glass where I was. His sudden movement had startled me and caused me to scream and fall back on the floor.

It was the weirdest feeling of deja vu, it took me back to the last day of school.

_I opened my eyes and slowly undid my seat belt. Just as I was about to open the car a hooded figure smacked against the window and I heard myself scream. I saw him fall into fits of laughter._

I was waiting for Hadrian to fall back and laugh but he never did, instead he continued to lash out and scream, scratching the glass case, it was then that I finally got a look at him.

He look so close to normal it hurt, with his hoodie covering his face all I could see was a sharp pair of teeth and the pale skin. His nails were longs and the small part of his arm that I could see had small boils on them.

"Hadrian, I never got to tell you-

"The next test subject is the Tank." Doctor Horde shouted above me. I took then hint.

I stood up and place one hand on Hadrian's glass and the other on Scott's.

"I'll wait for you both, I know you'll get better, you won't leave me."

I tried to wipe some tears away as I walked up to Doctor Smith.

"I-I would like to leave now, I'll wait for my friends return."

"But-

He paused before nodding. "Alright I'll take you back."

We walked over to the door, as we did the ground started to shake. I latched onto a bench.

"What's going on-

I looked over and saw Tommy. I had no idea what Doctor Horde had done to him but he had let out a roar and had his fist raised.

_Cover your eyes._

I listened to my common sense and covered my eyes as I heard the sound of strong glass shatter.

I felt blood trickle down from my body from where some glass had hit me.

"What's happening-

I froze.

Tommy had smashed the glass case with ease and was running around the room.

And was running at us.

...

A/N: Oh noes, Tommy's out. I hope you liked it, sorry I suck at emotional writting :)

Information: I have decided not to name the Witch, just to add some mystery to her, if I do name her I'll only mention it in the last chapter to keep you all in suspence :)

Anyway I love your opinons on it, feel free to send me a message or review-though nothing critical please-this is just for fun, though if I do have grammer or spelling mistakes it would be great if you let me know so I can fix it up :)

I hope to start writting the next chapter as soon as possible :)

List of special infected:

Narrator/?: Witch

Scott: Smoker

Hadrian: Hunter

Sophie: Spitter

Mr (Bruce) Brown: Boomer

Jack: Jockey

Tony/Tommy: Tank

Kallus: Charger

I'd like to thank legendgaming12 for helping me name the Charger. 

Thanks again.


	11. Goodbye forever

Where was I?

I tried to flutter my eyes open but they would not obey. I tried to force myself up but a pain rung out in my back making it impossible.

"Hey Witch."

My head turned towards the voice.

"Who's there?"

"It's your big brother, Scott."

"Hey I'm here too." Hadrian's voice added with a laugh.

"You guys! You're okay, but you-

"Listen, we aren't really here." Hadrian said sadly. "We're just your imagination."

"But-

"Just listen Witch, you've been knocked down by Tommy, and you've convinced yourself not to get up." Scott said. "But now you are remembering us."

"Even if we aren't with you, even if we will never be with you again, we will always be in your heart, and we need you to fight for us." Hadrian added.

"So we are going to hold out our hands, and you are going to take it, and you will stand up and run away from him." They both said.

"I want to see you."

"But we aren't here, you are making this up."

"Your voices are so clear, though-

I felt something cold slip around both of my hands.

"On the count of three, stand up." Scott said.

"But what if I can't-

"One." Hadrian cut in.

"Two." Scott added.

"But I'm scared."

"Three."

...

My eyes flew open. There was a huge pain pounding through my body but I ignored it.

I quickly looked down at my hands. I had laced them both around two metals bars and had used them to help me stand up.

I heard a roar and looked up. Tommy was running around the room and was smashing all sorts of objects.

I scanned the room and saw Doctor Horde lying on the floor, but Doctor Smith was no where in sight.

Tommy picked up a bench and threw it towards me. My instincts kicked in and I ran towards the door but when I tried to open it nothing happened. It was jammed shut.

My memory flooded back to me.

_I saw Tommy running towards me, well what was left of Tommy, he had become so big that his shirt had been ripped off his muscles, his tongue hung out of his head and the ground shook when he ran. Before I had time to move he ran into me and I flew back and hit my head on the brick wall._

_Tommy turned away from me and faced Doctor Smith._

_My vision had started to fade but I saw him run towards the door._

_"I'm sorry but I can't let this monster out." Doctor Smith shouted out. "We haven't just infected them, we have created new infected, a new infection! It will spread, we won't just have sick people running around, we'll have Tanks running around, I can't let that happen, it killed the poor girl in one blow!"_

_"Wait! Let me get out!" Doctor Horde shouted but Doctor Smith shook his head._

_"I'm sorry, I really am, but you're to far away."_

_Doctor Smith quickly slammed the door shut..._

I knew trying to open the door was hopeless.

"He's going to kill me, and there's nothing I can do about it."

_"Even if we aren't with you, even if we will never be with you again, we will always be in your heart, and we need you to fight for us." _

No, I couldn't give up.

I spun around to look for something for protection and noticed that Doctor Horde was holding a gun, but he was too close to Tommy for me to go near him.

That's when I noticed Tommy wasn't after me, instead he had turned his attention to the other 'Special Infected.'

Suddenly I saw him run at the cases and in one big arm movement he had smashed them all except one, which had no one in it.

Horror flooded through me once I realised what he had done.

I saw Hadrian quickly crawl out of his case and the others follow his lead.

I knew not to scream for help, that would only attracted attention to me.

But my hopes were in vain because Tommy ran towards me. I sprinted towards Doctor Horde and was suprised that Tommy didn't follow me.

Instead he ran at the door and easily smashed it open and ran out, I watched as most of my infected friends followed him, they seemed desperate to get out of the room.

"No, they'll spread the infection." I said as I continued to run towards Doctor horde.

I needed that gun to protect myself, just as the Doctor was in front of me I heard a growl and a scream.

It startled me but I jumped back and saw Hadrian jump on the Doctor.

He quickly started ripping at him, as soon as the ceda suit was ripped enough Hadrian leaned forward and started bitting him.

Seeing that made me want to scream, I felt sick.

I had one last looked at him before running towards the exit that the Tank had smashed open.

_Forget the gun, just run._

When I reached the door I felt something wrap around me. Shock pounded through me as I turned my head to see what it was.

It was Scott. I hadn't even noticed that he was still in the room. His tongue had some how grown so long it could reach me. It felt slimy, and I quickly tried to get out of it, but instead he started pulling me towards him.

"Scott what are you doing, let me go!" I shouted but he continued dragging me towards him.

"Let me go!" I shouted but I knew Scott couldn't understand me, it was like he was still in the sound proof glass, he still didn't know what was going on.

"Help someone! Anyone! Hadrian!" I shouted as I turned to look toward Hadrian, he was still bitting Doctor Horde.

_"Listen, you and your brother are important to me, you guys are my best friends and you care about me, so whenever you need me, whenever I hear you call my name I'll come for you and I'll protect you, I promise."_

_"Pinky swear?" I said as I held out my pinky. He smiled as his pinky took mine._

_"I promise."_

"Hadrian you promised you would protect me! You promised!" I screamed as I finally reached Scott.

As soon as I reached Scott he started lashing out at me violently.

"Hadrian-

I was cut off by a figure and to my shock it was Hadrian. He had pushed me away from Scott, cutting off Scott's tongue while doing so.

"Hadrian?" I asked but then I heard him scream and jump onto me.

"Hadrian what the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed as he started ripping at my stomach.

How could I have been so stupid? Hadrian wasn't saving me, he had lost his intelligence like Scott and had only done that so he could kill me himself.

"Hadrian you have to be in there somewhere! You promised that whenever I called your name you would come protect me, please stop!"

It was then I noticed Doctor Horde's gun. It was so close to me. I reached out my hand but it seemed to grow further away.

Hadrian had ripped the bottom part of my sweater and had begun digging into my flesh.

I screamed as an idea appeared in my head.

I kneed him in the back which delayed him for a second. I somehow managed to pull my skirt off and used it to sweep the gun into my hand.

Once it was in my hand I automatically did the next thing to stop him from scratching the top layer of my skin off.

There was the sound of a bullet and Hadrian froze up.

For a second I saw him. He had no boils, no blood on him, I saw him as Hadrian. To my horror that faded away as he fell off me.

"Hadrian, Hadrian!" It took me a few seconds to figure out what I had just done. I quickly sat up and craddled him in my arms.

"No, I didn't mean to shoot you! I know you couldn't help yourself, Hadrian answer me!" I shouted but the monster in my arms didn't move.

I looked down at us both. We were covered in blood, it was an image from a nightmare, it wasn't real.

I slapped his face but he didn't move so I started shaking him.

"Hadrian get up! Please!" I screamed. I saw his body twitch but it was impossible to tell if he was still alive.

Suddenly I felt a familiar slimy sensation as something wrapped around my waist.

I quickly raised the gun but when I saw Scott I froze.

I couldn't shoot him, I already shot Hadrian, there was no way I could shoot him.

He started dragging me towards him and I quickly grabbed onto Hadrain.

Scott was too strong and could still drag both me and Hadrian towards him. When I saw Hadrian's blood trailing us on the floor I let him go, he didn't deserve that.

"Scott let me go! Please! I'm your baby sister!"

I quickly reached Scott but before he could do anything I shot his tongue. It fell off and I ran.

I was going to run towards the door but to my horror Doctor Horde was there, somehow he had turned into a Hunter. I raised my gun at him and tried to fire a shot but nothing happened.

I looked in the gun and quickly figure out it had no bullets left.

Oh no.

There was no way out, and Scott's tongue had grown back, he threw it at me and I quickly fell out of it's way. I was forced to run into something I had left as a last resort.

I ran into the last standing glass case just as Scott's tongue wrapped around me. I slammed the door shut and his tongue fell off once more.

Once the door was shut my reflection was all I could see. I was cover in blood and was standing there in only part of a grey sweater and my underwear.

I fell to the floor. I was trapped.

...

A/N: Introducing the second last chapter, nooooooooooo :(

Anyone next chapter will most probably be the last chapter but never fear, I am not through with these character :)

Anyway I love your opinons on it, feel free to send me a message or review-though nothing critical please-this is just for fun, though if I do have grammer or spelling mistakes it would be great if you let me know so I can fix it up :)

I hope to start writting the next chapter as soon as possible :)

List of special infected:

Narrator/?: Witch

Scott: Smoker

Hadrian: Hunter

Sophie: Spitter

Mr (Bruce) Brown: Boomer

Jack: Jockey

Tony/Tommy: Tank

Kallus: Charger

I'd like to thank legendgaming12 for helping me name the Charger. 

Thanks again.


	12. Why do I cry?

You'd be surprise of how easily you could get sick of looking at yourself. In each direction, no matter where I looked the only thing there was to look at was me.

I knew that if I hadn't have slammed the case door shut Scott would have dragged me away and probably have killed me, but I was regretting picking the slow death.

I had been stuck in the glass case for three days, without food and water. The only thing I could hear was my own screaming and crying, but I knew no matter how loudly I would scream no one would come for me, the only two people who would have come for me were now-

Dead, they're basically dead.

Everytime I looked at my reflection I looked worse. I looked skinny, looked paler, felt weaker.

I was covered in dry blood that mostly belonged to Hadrian, and I was only in a ripped up sweater and my underwear. Everything just felt so hopeless.

I lent back and rested my head on the mirror wall.

Many ideas of what was going on outside the case had run through my head, but if Tommy had gotten out of the hospital, it was hard to imagine what he could have done.

_"You look like you need a seat young lady?"_

It was hard to believe that the Tank was Tommy, he had been so kind and caring, not like the thing that had knocked me and Doctor Horde out, but it was amazing that he didn't kill us. Afterwards he had let all of the other special infected lose.

Why did he have to break out? If he hadn't of broken out Doctor Horde and Doctor Smith could have tried to inject the cure, even if it had no chance of working.

Of course I didn't blame Tommy for what had happened, he couldn't help himself. I blamed Doctor Horde for putting too much of the infection into him, everything was Doctor Horde's fault.

No, everything was my fault.

If I hadn't of agreed to be tested on no one else would have, and none of this would have happened.

No one would be infected, no one would be dead.

I started crying again as I smashed my hand on the glass.

"Why won't you open!" I shouted angrily, but I knew I was angry at myself.

I had killed Hadrian, I shot him, I should have just let him turn me into a hunter, then I could forget all the pain...

Maybe there was still a way out.

I looked up at the big red button attached to the tubes.

_"Once the door is shut it will automatically deadlock, it will not open again until you press this button which will inject the Green Flu into your system." _

I knew that Doctor Horde had used the control panel to inject the Green Flu into everyone but I also knew that if you pressed that button the person inside could inject the sickness into themselves.

My fingers reached up and lightly brushed over the button.

Did I really want to become like them?

No. I wanted to remember them, I didn't want to attack random people in the street, and I did not want to attack the ones I loved like they had, it had been heartbreaking to know that they had no idea who I was.

But if I stayed in here I would die a slow death.

Either way there was no winning path just, just two losing paths, like picking between getting burnt alive or drowning.

But was this how I wanted it to end? I was the last living/ non infected Georgiana.

But not for long, I would be either dead or infected soon. Unless someone found me.

I'll wait one more day, I'll hold onto the false hope that someone would come rescue me, or that Hadrian and Scott would wake me up from this dream...

...

I couldn't move. My body was too weak and fragile. I had waited a day, but without water I was dying, and the air was almost gone, I had forgotten that there would be no air.

There was only one way out, and I knew what I was going to do. I would press the button and hope the door would open, then I could call for help-but there was a problem with that plan, I would be infected.

Or maybe I wouldn't, maybe I would just hold my breath and hope for the best.

All I knew was I had to try.

My arm reached out but it seemed impossible to press the button without standing up.

My legs were shaky but I forced them to do my will.

There was the button.

I closed my eyes.

Think of Scott.

Think of Hadrian.

Before I knew it I had pressed the button.

...

(Just a quick note, I listened to the 'cute piano song' on youtube when I wrote this next part, it helps set the mood so I would suggest having it play in the background while reading it .com/watch?v=6LMcDydDi-4&feature=related It's also called kiss the rain by Yiruma)

"Thank you Scott,"

Where was I? Oh yes in memory lane, trying to ignore my screams and cries. But what memory was this? Oh yes I was five years old, it was just at sunset. Scott had taken me to an ice cream stand which was just next to the shop where our parents were doing some shopping. He was only seven, even back then he was still taking care of me.

I had dropped my first ice cream and Scott had taken me back to get another one, strawberry this time, not chocolate. I wore a pink jumper with white lace under a white dress. My mom had told me I was lucky that the stain had fallen on my jumper and not the white dress. I had a pair of angel wings on my back and had clips and ribbions in my blond hair.

Suddenly I realised why I had dyed my hair blond over a year ago. My mother had done it when I was young, and it had people calling me a little angel, I had liked that nickname.

Scott was holding my hand and had a big smile on his face.

"No problem Waleria."

"Why did our parents call me Waleria, it's a stupid name." I said as I yawned.

"I like that name." Scott said as we sat down on a log which was next to the ice cream stand. "It means to be healthy, and strong."

"It means to be bullied." I said as I licked my ice cream.

"Where did you learn that word?" My brother asked me.

"Dad said when people are being me to you they are being bullied."

My brother laughed. "No it means you're being bullied, and who's being mean to you?"

"No one yet, but someday."

"Stop worrying about the future."

"I still don't like my name."

"Then what do you like?" He asked as he bit into his ice cream cone.

"I like scary stuff like witches and zombies." I said but my brother shook his head.

"Stick with your name, your future self would kill you if people ran around calling you zombie."

"Please Scott, call me Witch at least."

Of course, how could I have forgotten, that's why Scott called me Witch for the past few years, I had asked him to.

"Maybe someday when we're older." My brother said with a smile but it quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I turned my head.

Sitting on the end of the log was a boy who looked Scott's age with brown hair. He was crying and Scott stood up.

"Let's go see if he's alright." Scott said as I shook my head. "Why not?"

I stubbornly pointed to my ice cream stain and my brother laughed.

"You'll make his day."

I hid shyly behind Scott as we walked over to the boy.

"Are you okay?" My brother asked the boy but he shook his head.

"I-I'm never going home again." He said in between tears.

"Why not?" Scott asked.

"Won't your parent's miss you?" I said as I poked my head out from behind Scott.

"No! My mommy left me today, she's too scared of daddy hitting her and ran away, but she left me." He said as I held out my ice cream.

He looked at me and I smiled. "I want you to have my ice cream, it's strawberry."

"You can have mine too if you want," Scott said as he held out his half eaten vanilla ice cream.

The boy smiled as he rubbed his eyes. "No thanks, It's alright, I only like chocolate ice cream anyway."

"We'll get you chocolate then." I said as I stood away from Scott, but I still held his hand.

The boy laughed when he saw my jumper. "You've already had a chocolate though."

"What's your name?" Scott asked.

"Hadrian." The boy said as I grabbed his hand.

"I'll show you our parents, and they can get you an ice cream." I said as we all walked off to the store.

My parents had been shocked when they saw we had someone else with us but once they heard the story they had bought him an ice cream before dropping him home.

"I'm sorry you can't live with us, but our parents said the law wouldn't allow it." I said as Scott and Hadrian laughed.

"It's okay, I'll see you again soon." Hadrian said as Scott and I got back into the car.

"He's nice." I said as I rested my head on Scott's shoulder. "You both are nice to me."

Scott smile. "Go to sleep." He said. "You need it."

My eyes had slowly started to close.

"Goodbye Scott."

"It's goodnight, not goodbye." He corrected as I shook my head.

"Goodbye Scott."

...

My eyes flew open as I screamed.

I looked down at my hands as my fingernails burst through the skin and grew longer and longer until there were like sharp knives. My vision started to go blurry and red, I felt dizzy.

"It's all my fault!" I screamed out. "I don't want to forget anyone, help me!"

I tried to speak again but I forgot how to move my mouth, I felt my memory start slipping away.

_Scott, Hadrian, Scott, Hadrian, Scott, Hadrian..._

I screamed as I scratched the glass. I poured all of my anger into it, finally I saw myself. I was a monster.

I started crying as I pushed open the door and fell out.

_"All non infected people please make your way to the evacuation centers."_ A voice from the broken radio spoke in the empty room.

_You're infected you can't be saved._

_But I don't feel infected, and I remember everything, Hadrian, Scott, infected people don't remember anything._

I looked around the room, it was empty. Where Hadrian had been lying was know just a blood stain on the floor.

I felt myself rock backwards and forwards.

_No one's coming to save me, I'm a monster, everyone I loved has forgotten about me._

_But why do I cry? Infected people don't have feelings, they don't know anything, they just kill. _

_I don't want to kill, I want someone to come back for me, to love me, to save me..._

"Hey I hear someone crying in there." A voice called out.

_I don't want anyone to see me like this, I want them to leave me alone! I'll always be alone now.._

I saw two figures in hazmat suits standing at the door way.

"God she's looks like an infected biatch." The guy said with a laugh. "It's okay, she can't understand us."

"Look at her, crying, how lame, it's not like she's being attacked, she's got nothing to cry about, her life's over anyway."

"This place has been over run, lets get out of here." The other guy said. "I've never seen a zombie like her before."

"She's called a Witch, it says so on that pieace of paper." He said with a laugh. "Good things she's dumb, hey do you have a flashlight, I want to get a good look at her so I can tell all my friends about the moody zombie."

"Yeah here's a flashlight, and you mean if your friends aren't dead." The other guy said.

One of the men pointed a flashlight in my eyes and I screamed. I couldn't take it anymore.

I ran forward and and started slashing him with my claws, cutting him up. The other guy swore and ran away, leaving me lash out at the other guy.

He left him, he saw me killing him and ran. Why am I the monster?

Before I knew it he was dead, and I was covered in even more blood.

What had I done.

I cried and continued crying until daytime came.

A conversation I had with Scott once rang in my ears.

_"Witch."_

_"Hm."_

_"Open your eyes, it's ten o'clock in the morning."_

_"Really? I said as I turned over but my brother forced my eyes open._

_"Get up."_

_"But there's nothing to get up for." I said however he crossed his arm._

_"You can whine as much as you want at night time, but it's day time, so get up and wander around."_

I stood up with shakey legs and slumped forward.

Surely I could find someone, someone would save me...

...

A/N: The END! Thank you everyone for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it from beginning to end, never fear I have not finished with these characters, feel free to tell me what I should write next with the characters. What did you like about the story?

Also the Witch has a name, finally, I decided to name her.

Also I was thinking about having a contest where you have to draw a scene from this story, if I find prizes I'll post more news about it :)

I would love your opinons on this story, feel free to send me a message or review-though nothing critical please-this is just for fun, though if I do have grammer or spelling mistakes it would be great if you let me know so I can fix it up :)

I hope to start writting a new story with the characters soon, but I have no idea what I'm going to do :)

List of special infected:

Narrator/ Waleria: Witch

Scott: Smoker

Hadrian: Hunter

Sophie: Spitter

Mr Brown: Boomer

Jack: Jockey

Tony/Tommy: Tank

Kallus:Charger

(A side note, Doctor Horde was meant to become a normal infected and join part of the hord but I forgot about that when I made him a hunter, so I'll let you decided)

Thank you all.


	13. News

_**News:**_

Hello everyone! As you know the 'Why do I cry?' story had ended however I am still so close to the characters. So I am asking you if want to see anymore about them. I was think about writing a series of one shots about their pasts, I'd really like to write about Hadrian with his dad, but I'm not sure, what do you think?

Also I was going to have a contest where people would draw a scene from the fanfiction but don't think I will anymore (don't think I'll get enough people to donate prizes) but if you do draw a picture for it let me know and I might write a short story for you ;)

Thanks for reading :)


	14. Last update

_**UPDATE:**_

Hello everyone, the new story will be posted soon, it is called 'Before the tears." I hope you all like it. You should be able to find it on my page. It is a series of one shots about the characters from this story, however this is set before it so it's a prequel.

Thank you.


End file.
